


A bájital

by Lora_san



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_san/pseuds/Lora_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Életében mindenki más hozott helyette döntéseket. Most az egyszer, Harry James Potter úgy érezte, van joga meghozni egy saját döntést. Bűntudat nélkül.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bájital

**Author's Note:**

> Ez az első ficem, HP témában, remélem tetszeni fog.
> 
> Nos, először is: Minden jog Rowlingé. Aztán, nincs semmi hasznom a történetből, csak kedvtelésre írtam. :) A karaktereket úgy formáztam ahogy, de próbáltam az eredeti jellemük szerint életre kelteni őket. Ez a történet NEM AU. Jobb ha tudjátok, hogy az első 4 kötetet olvastam könyvben, így mivel nem végeztem, a fic a film 5.részéig érvényes. A 6-7-et nem foglalja magában.
> 
> Enyhe bromance, slash, nincs benne olyan tartalom, nem akartam amúgy se ilyet beleírni.
> 
> Torry, azaz Tom x Harry, egy enyhe Draco viszonzatlan akármijével Harry felé, kétértelműen hintettem el a dolgokat, mindenki úgy teszi el magában, ahogy azt szeretné. :DD
> 
> Oké, Tom nevét nem a magyaros változatban írtam, hanem az angolban. Tehát: Tom Marvolo Riddle. (Szerintem ez sokkal jobb, mert mi, magyarok, akik nem olvasták a könyvet, jöttek rá, hogy nézd, Voldy neve nem is Denem - részben - hanem Marvolo Riddle.)
> 
> Szeretném, ha figyelmen kívül hagynátok a hibáimat... Gondolok itt a nevek, varázslatok elírására, miegymásra :DD Bocsi, én is ember vagyok :D A word meg az oldal figyelmeztetett a hibáimra... minden más a véletlen műve.
> 
> Következő: Jó pár dolog idézve lett a könyvből, tehát azokat nem én találtam ki, ismeretlen neveket pedig egy netes HP-s oldalról csekkoltam. :)
> 
> Nos, jó olvasást. :)
> 
> Dőlt betűk egyrészt a gondolatok, másrészt...
> 
> Lora

**A bájital**

Az ifjú, tizenegy éves Harry Potter, nagyokat nyújtózva ült fel ágyából, s közben gyakorlatias mozdulatokkal dörzsölte ki a szemeiből az álmosság utolsó apró szikráit is. Egy ideig azonban még kissé kómásan, félig csukott szemhéjakkal bambult előre, azon gondolkozva, hogy vajon mi is kelthette fel. Lassú mozdulatokkal aztán felemelte a kezét, és beletúrt fekete, rakoncátlan üstökébe, mely ennek hatására csak még jobban kezelhetetlenné vált. Harryt ez nem érdekelte, az évek alatt megszokta már, hogy ugyanolyan haja van, mint apjának, aki szintén nem tud a saját tincseivel mit kezdeni. _Talán még egy lelapító, vagy egy egyenesítő bűbáj se segítene rajtunk... – Gondolta Harry._

A fiú megrázta a fejét, majd jobb karjával kinyúlt, és az éjjeliszekrényén lévő szemüvegéért kezdett el kutatni, mivel már kezdett megfájdulni a szeme, a homályos foltoktól. Amint a kemény keret az ujjainak ütközött, egy másodperc múlva már a kis tárgy a gazdája orrán fityegett, javítva annak látását. Harry ahogy kimászott az ágyból, ismét nyújtózkodott, és ásított. Majd vett egy mély levegőt, s azon nyomban megértette, hogy miért is ébredt meg ilyenkor – Nézett rá az órára a fiú, melynek mutatója még csak alig hagyta el a reggel kilencet.

A finom illat, mely a résnyire nyitott ajtón átszűrődve belengte Harry vörös-arany színű szobáját, melegséggel és boldogsággal töltötte el a fiút, s pillanatokkal később Harrynek még a hasa is korogni kezdett.

Potter kuncogott miközben megsimogatta a hasát, és halk léptekkel kisétált a szobájából. A szobája az emeleten volt, a folyosó végén, habár nem volt túl messze a lépcsőtől. Mégis, Harry imádta. Volt egy nagy ágya, melyről még elalvás előtt, kedvére nézegethette a plafonján lévő csillogó aranycikeszeket, amiket még az apja varázsolt fel neki, nagy örömmel. Habár az anyja nyomatékosan megkérte Jamest, hogy _fesse_ azokat fel, a férfi szokásához, s tekergői mivoltához hűen nem engedelmeskedett a régebbi prefektusnak. Persze volt ebből egy kisebb veszekedés is, aminek az lett a vége, hogy Lily maga is segített a cikeszek odavarázsolásában, nevetve.

Harry imádta fénylő labdákat, s nem győzte hangoztatni ezt számtalan alkalommal a szüleinek, akik csak kedvesen rámosolyogtak, vagy vigyorogtak. Olykor-olykor, néha még azt is mondták neki, hogy amikor már meglesz a pálcája, megtanítják neki ezt a varázslatot, és még sok mást is. De a szobája szerencsére és nagy örömére nem csak ezekből a villogó varázsgömbökkel voltak teli, hanem polcokkal, rajta sok-sok könyvel, szekrényekkel, melyek a még kicsomagolatlan talárjait rejtegették... És Harry alig várta, hogy végre betöltse a tizenegyedik életévét, és megkapja a roxforti levelét, habár mindig volt benne egy kis aggódás, hogy mi van, ha nem veszik fel? Az maga lenne a szégyen... – Gondolta régebben, de amikor ezt a tépelődését a szüleinek is elmondta, azok megnyugtatták, hogy ne aggódjon.

James mindig olyasmiket mondott neki, hogy: _„Te az én fiam vagy! Olyan nincs, hogy te nem leszel Roxfortos diák! Egy vérbeli Tekergő veszett el benned Harry!"_ , vagy _„Harry, te egy Potter vagy. Az aranyvérű családok egyik tagja, ne aggódj. Ízig, vérig Griffendéles!"_ Az anyja mindig kedves szavakkal illette, miközben a feje búbját simogatta, és azt mondta: _„Harry, még ha nem is jön meg a leveled, mi akkor is szeretni fogunk_ – kezdte Lily, amitől általában kis James hasonmás mindig elkomorodott -, _de nincs mitől félned. Már kisbaba korodban is mozgattál tárgyakat a szemeddel és a puszta akaraterőddel. Hidd el Harry, varázsló vagy."_ – Nevetett a végén a nő, és Harry tudta, hogy a boldog arca látványától.

A padló kissé hideg volt Harry meztelen talpának, amitől a fiú gerincét egy kicsit ki is rázta a hideg, de ezt figyelmen kívül hagyva, tovább sétált, le a lépcsőn. Mikor az utolsó fokra ért, a deszka szokásához híven megnyikordult, és a fiú hallotta, hogy az anyja dúdolása egy pillanatra abba marad, majd mintha misem történt volna, folytatódott tovább. A fekete hajú tenyerével gyengéden kilökte a konyha ajtaját, és egyből meglátta a pultnál ülő, újságot olvasó apját és a főzőcskéző anyját.

\- 'Reggelt. – Ásította, mire Lily elmosolyodott, és egy pillanatra otthagyva a tűzhelyet, puszit adott fia feje búbjára, aki csak felmosolygott rá.

\- Neked is kincsem. – Mosolygott gyengéden.

Aztán a nő visszasietett a reggelihez, majd mikor Harry leült James mellé a székre, az apja villantott rá egy széles vigyort, köszönt, és összekócolta a fia haját. Harry kuncogott, majd a könyökével a pultra támaszkodott, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

A születésnapja már két napja volt, de még mindig semmi sem történt, a levéllel kapcsolatban. Napok elteltével, Harry tényleg kezdett már izgulni, és minden hirtelen zajra felugrott, majd a legközelebbi ablakhoz rohant, hátha Dumbledore igazgató úr egyik baglya jött éppen el, őhozzá. De eddig teljes a kudarc... – Sóhajtott Harry, mire a szülei összenéztek, és jelentőségteljes pillantást váltottak egymással.

Abban a pillanatban, mikor Lily Potter letette férje és egyetlen fia, majd a maga számára is az ételt, az egyik nyitott ablakon berobbant egy barna bagoly, egyenesen fejjel az ebédlőasztal mögötti üvegszekrénynek. Az üveg darabokra tört, ami miatt a vörös hajú nő egy röpke ideig fújtatott, majd egy pálcaintés múlva a régi szekrény olyan volt, mint másodpercekkel ezelőtt.

Harry az ájult bagoly mellé guggolt, elvette az állattól a levelet, kibontotta, és az állt benne, hogy:

**_ROXFORT_ **

_**Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola** _

_**Igazgató: Albus Dumbledore (Merlin-díjas, Bűbáj-rend aranyfok., okl. főmágus, Legf. Befoly. Nagym., a Varázslók Nemzetk. Szöv. elnökh.)** _

_**Tisztelt Potter úr!** _

_**Örömmel értesítjük, hogy felvételt nyert a ROXFORT Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába. Mellékelten megküldjük a szükséges tankönyvek és felszerelési tárgyak listáját. A tanév szeptember 1-jén kezdődik. Legkésőbb július 31.-éig küldjön baglyot nekünk.** _

_**Tisztelettel:** _

_**Minerva McGalagony** _

_**Igazgatóhelyettes** _

Amikor a tizenegy éves Harry Potter örömkönnyektől csillogó, smaragd színű szemeivel felpillantott szüleire, azok nem tehettek mást, csak elnevették magukat.

**XxX**

\- Ugyan, Harry drágám, szerintem tökéletes illene hozzád, ez a barna bagoly. Nézd csak, milyen kis aranyos, fehér pettyek vannak a hasán... – Kuncogott Lily, ahogy a mutatóujjával megcirógatta a kis állatka tollait, a ketrecen keresztül.

A bagoly úgy tollászkodott Harry édesanyjának a vaskeret mögül, hogy a fiú úgy gondolta, a madár ezt szándékosan csinálta, hogy mielőbb kijuthasson a boltból, és szabad legyen. Hiszen ahogy Harry körbenézett a kereskedésben, a többi madár csak üldögélt egy-egy farúdon, nem pedig oldalvást dörgölőztek neki a ketrec falának... S habár a szag ami belengte a helyet, eléggé undorító volt, az még nem volt semmi a hangzavarhoz, amit a más-más fajtájú állatok adtak ki magukból. A macskák eszeveszettül nyávogtak, a tündöklő színekben portyázó baglyok huhogtak, míg a kisebb madarak eszeveszett csipogása volt a legfülsértőbb. És Harry hiába élvezte az Abszol úton való vásárlást, kezdett elege lenne ebből a kereskedésből, főleg úgy, hogy az eladó percenként próbált rátukmálni édesanyjára újabb és újabb állatot.

\- Nem, anya, én valami mást... – Kezdte Harry, de egy eszeveszett vinnyogó hang elhallgattatta. Ahogy a fiú a figyelmét a kirakat felé fordította, meglátta, hogy az üvegdobozban lévő patkányok szinte már harcot vívnak egymás ellen, ki tudja milyen okokból. Harry megrázta a fejét, és kilépett a boltból, a friss levegőre.

Hátrapillantott, hogy az anyja követi-e, de mikor látta, hogy nem, iszonyatosan reménykedni kezdett benne, hogy Lily nem fogja megvenni azt a barna baglyot... A fiú motyogott valamit az orra alatt, aztán arrébb lépett, és a hátát a bolt üvegnek vetette. Alig állt ott pár percet, amikor is a fülét megcsapta egy kellemes, lágy sziszegő hang. Puszta kíváncsiságból fordult meg, és nézett a kirakatba, de most nem a patkányokat vette szemügyre, mint percekkel ezelőtt, hanem a mellettük tekergőző – _hatalmas_ \- fénylő, különböző színű pikkelyeket viselő, kígyót.

Harry tekintete csillogott az ámulattól, hiszen az állat gyönyörű volt. _Meseszép_. Az állat kemény, izmos testén zöld és barna pikkely volt látható, és Harry hiába is akarta volna eldönteni, hogy azok miféle alakot formálnak rajta, nem tudta. Majd a kígyó sárga szemeit egyenesen a smaragd tekintetbe fúrta, és néhányszor kivillantotta piros, villás nyelvét. A fekete hajú úgy érezte, mintha a kígyó valóban rá bámulna, de mivel nem volt biztos benne, képzeletben csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Helló. – Motyogta, és visszatartott egy gyors körbekémlelést az utcán. Harry kicsit furának tartotta, hogy egy kígyóhoz beszél, hiszen tudta, hogy amaz nem érti meg az emberi nyelvet, mégis, úgy érezte, nem mehet el innét anélkül, hogy nem szólna hozzá a hüllőhöz. De meglepetésére a kígyó bólintott, és feljebb emelte a farkát, csak úgy. Potter kuncogott, majd a kezét az ablaküvegnek nyomta, és rámosolygott az álltra. – Gondolom unalmas lehet itt neked... – kezdte és csak a figyelmetlenségének tudta be azt, mintha látta volna bólogatni az állatot -, senki se vesz meg téged, mi? – kérdezte, mire az állat félrefordította a fejét, szinte már sértődötten, amit Harry egyáltalán nem értett. – Pedig nem értem miért... – nézett újból végig az állaton -, hiszen gyönyörű vagy.

A hüllő erre feljebb tornászta a fejét, minek hatására ki is emelkedett a ketrecéből, amiben volt. A feje egy magasságba került Harry fejével, és a fiú döbbenten konstatálta, hogy az állat, ha akarna, könnyedén ki is szabadulhatna, mivel az üvegdobozban, amiben volt, nem volt tető. Harry nem értette, hogy a tulajdonos ezt, hogy nem vehette észre, hiszen mindegyik más állat ketrecén volt tető, és mindegyik be is volt zárva.

A több méteres állat – ahogy Potter végre észrevette -, a kirakat háromnegyedét elfoglalta, és már csak a kis patkányoknak volt már csak hely mellette. A kígyó újra kivillantotta villás nyelvét, mely elérte az üveg falát, mintha csak homlokon csókolta volna Harryt. A fiú erre jobban elvigyorodott – érthetetlen okokból el is pirult -, és elkezdte még több bókkal illetni a kígyót, akinek ez szemláthatóságra nagyon is tetszett. Tekergett, forgolódott, hogy Harry minden egyes részét, felületét megpillanthassa, és gyönyörködhessen benne.

\- Mmm... Vajon milyen fajta lehetsz? És vajon nőstény vagy? – kérdezte Harry, csak úgy magától, mire hallott egy sziszegést, amit „ _Piton_ "-nak is lehetett volna érteni. - Mondjuk... Piton? – az állat lelkesen bólogatott, mire Potter felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Kicsit olyan érzésem van... mintha értenél engem. – Motyogta, és ahogy rábámult a Pitonra, az úgy nézett kis, mint aki éppen vigyorogna. – Hm... és a nemed? Fiú vagy? – a kígyó sziszegni kezdett, mintha most éppenséggel vérig sértették volna, sőt, még a hegyes fogait is kivillantotta. Harry védekezően felemelte a kezeit. – Oké, oké, akkor lány. És milyen szép lány vagy, nem de? – vigyorgott a fiú, majd egy pillanat múlva a nap előbújt az egyik felhő mögül, bevilágítva vele az Abszol utat, és a Mágikus Menazséria kirakatát is. A hüllő emiatt visszaereszkedett a helyére, és elterült a fényesség tengerébe, felmelegítve magát.

Potter mosolygott, majd felsóhajtott, és keresni kezdte az apját, az utca forgatagában, ahol most, iskolakezdés előtt pár nappal, jó pár gyerek megfordult a szüleivel. Harry érezte magában az izgalmat, a Roxforttal kapcsolatban, és alig várta, hogy végre megláthassa az iskoláját. Szülei már régóta meséltek neki a varázslatos iskoláról, és Harry mindig imádta őket hallgatni, s idővel, ő maga is vágyakozni kezdett az iskola után.

James mindig mondogatta, hogy, majd ha eljön az idő, elmondja a Roxfort összes titkos alagútjának, folyosójának a helyét, hogy Harry is végre a Tekergők tiszteletbeli tagja legyen.

Harry elmosolyodott. Igen, a Tekergők. A fiatal Potter mellkasa felmelegedett a gondolatra, ahogy rájuk gondolt. Főleg, a keresztapjára, Sirius Black-re. Harry imádta a keresztapját, és ez az érzés kölcsönös is volt. A férfi szinte állandóan náluk lebzselt, otthagyva a Black házat, aminek mind örültek. Mivel Sirius griffendéles lett, nem pedig mardekáros, folytonos viták zengtek minden nyáron náluk, amiből egyszer csak a fiatal varázslónak végleg elege nem lett, és James-hez nem menekült. Ez volt iskolába járásuk hatodik évének legelején, és az óta, Sirius egyszer sem beszélt a szüleivel – Legalábbis azok festményeivel nem, hiszen még évekkel ezelőtt, mindketten meghaltak. S habár öccse, Regulus, folyton kereste bátyja társaságát, az nem állt szóba vele.

Ezt persze állandóan hallgathatta Lilytől, ki nem csak őt, de férjét is nyaggatta ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban.

Harry tisztán emlékszik mér gyerekkorára, mikor Sirius csak az ő kedvéért, változott át mindig kutyává, és játszott vele. Egyszer, a fekete kutya még a hátára is vette, és azon lovagolva rohantak ki a kertbe, a kiabáló vörös hajú nő elől. Az volt még igazán szórakoztató, mikor James is csatlakozott hozzájuk, szarvas alakjában. Persze, Lily akkor még jobban fel volt dúlva... Mivel ugye bejegyzetlen animágusok.

A fiatal Potter felkuncogott a régi emlékre, és alig várta, hogy újra láthassa keresztapját. De nem csak neki örült volna, ha látja, hanem Remus Lupinnak is, akit szintén szeretett. S habár Harry tudta, hogy a férfi egy vérfarkas, mikor ezt elmondták neki, nem ijedt meg. Mikor megtudta, hogy micsoda is Remus, mind a nappaliban ültek, mély csöndben. Az egész „vérfarkas" sztori onnan indult el, hogy Harry egyszer csak megkérdezte, hogy miért olyan beteg, gyenge időnként Holdsáp.

Mintha csak tegnap lett volna, Harry úgy látja maga előtt Lupin rémült arcát, mikor elmondta, hogy valójában mi is.

De a felnőttek akkor mind megkönnyebbültek, mikor Harry csak mosolygott, megölelte Remust, és azt mondta, hogy ő ennek ellenére is szereti.

S habár szerette Tapmancsot meg Holdsápot, a negyedik Tekergővel, Peter Pettigrew-val nem jött ki jól. Ez a kifejezés annyira nem is jó, mivel Harry csak nem szeretett a férfival egyedül maradni, habár különösebb oka nem volt rá, hogy miért. Ha mások is voltak velük, egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy Féregfark is jelen van.

\- Harry – jött a hirtelen hang mellőle, mire felnézett az anyjára -, ne ijessz meg így. Na, nem tetszett egyik állat sem? – kérdezte, és a fia látta, ahogy csillogó szemekkel az anyja visszanéz a barna bagoly felé.

A fiú vetett egy oldalpillantást a mellette lévő kígyóra, aki meglepetésére, rajta tartotta sárga szemét. Az anyja követte a tekintetét.

\- Nem, nem, nem. Harry, nem. Nem viszek be a lakásunkba egy ilyen... ilyen...

\- De hisz olyan szép. – Akadékoskodott Harry.

Lily megrázta a fejét, majd beletúrt a fekete tincsekbe. A fiú tudta, hogy ez már veszett fejsze nyele. Az anyja tényleg nem engedne be egy kígyót... egy ilyen _óriási_ kígyót a házba. Egy muglik lakta környékre, pedig főleg nem... Habár Harry látott már kígyót, azok egyáltalán nem értek fel ehhez, a méteres Pitonhoz.

\- Gyere, keressük meg apádat... Remélem semmi csintalanságot nem csinált, mert ha igen... – Indult el Lily, Harry pedig felsóhajtott.

A zöld szemek vetettek még egy vágyakozó, búcsúzó pillantást a Pitonra, majd elköszönt tőle. A kígyó kivillantotta nyelvét, majd szintén elköszönt, de nem hagyta abba a fiú bámulását. Harry követte az anyját, és észre sem vette, hogy mellette, egy barna hajú, felettébb fess férfi sétál be az állatkereskedésbe.

Amint a férfi belépett, az összes állat elhallgatott, de ezt Harry már nem látta. Sőt, a fiatal fiú azt sem hallotta, ahogy a férfi megszólal.

\- Remélem nem okozott túl nagy gondot. Gyere, Nagini...

De Potter teljesen elfelejtette a gyönyörű hüllőt a Mágikus Menazsériában, ugyanis, amikor meglátta az Uklopsz Bagolyszalonnál álló, apja kezében lévő egyik leggyönyörűbb, legimpozánsabb fehér hóbaglyot, tudta, hogy a madár csak is hozzá tartozik.

James vigyorogva integetett nekik a szabad kezével, míg a másikkal a kalitkát tartotta, amelyben a bagoly ült. Harry arcáról letörölhetetlen vigyor ült, ahogy az álltatot szemlélte.

\- Az enyém...?

Az apja nevetett.

\- Ki másé lenne? – vigyorgott. – Hát nem szép?

\- De igen, nagyon is. – Mondta Lily, és az arcán ugyanaz a kifejezés ült, mint amikor a barna baglyot nézte. – De mi lett volna, ha én is veszek egyet? James, akkor-

\- Ugyan, Lily – intette le feleségét a férj -, akkor nekünk is lenne egy! – Vigyorgott, és a nőből elpárolgott a kezdeti düh, majd végül el is mosolyodott.

Harry nem szólalt meg, hogy valójában otthon már van egy füles baglyuk, csak szép csendben tovább nézegette az állatot.

\- Mi a neve? – kérdezte.

\- Nincs még neki. Mit gondolsz, mi illene neki? Ja, és az eladó mondta, hogy lány.

\- Akkor valami szép nevet válassz neki kincsem. Egy ilyen gyönyörű lánynak, mint ő, igazán szép név illene.

A bagoly huhogott a bókért, és megrebegtette a szárnyait.

Harry egy ideig elgondolkozott, majd végül döntésre jutott.

\- Hedvig. – Mondta, mire a szülei meglepett arcot vágtak. – A Roxfort történetében olvastam... Hollóháti Hedvig volt az egyik alapítója a Roxfortnak... szerintem, illene hozzá.

Lily mosolygott, James pedig vigyorogva a fia kezébe nyomta a kalitkát.

\- Na, mivel már beszereztük a könyveidet, meg az üstöket, mit szólnátok, ha elmennénk a Florean Fortescue-ba? – kérdezte James, és meg sem várva családja válaszát, már szedte is a lábait, az említett bolt felé.

Lily és Harry mosolyogva összenéztek, és dűlőre jutottak, hogy a férfi előttük még mindig egy nagyra nőtt, gyerek.

Miután befalták édességeiket, fagylaltkelyheiket, elindultak Mr. Ollivander varázspálcaboltjába.

A bolt nem bolt túl nagy, legalábbis belülről nem. Vagyis, Harry csak úgy látta, de ahogy beljebb sétált, meglátta a padlótól a mennyezetig lévő polcokat, melyeken szinte rádobálva sorakoztak a pálcatartó dobozok. Harry felhúzta a szemöldökét, pont úgy, ahogy az apja szokta – mellesleg, ezt nem volt könnyű ellesni a férfitól, és sokáig gyakorolnia kellett, de a várt munka meghozta a gyümölcsét -, hogy egyszerre tűnjön a reakció hitetlenségnek. Persze, ott volt még Harry emlékeiben egy gunyoros mosoly is, egy fekete taláros alaktól, aki egyetlen egyszer látott csak, olyan öt éves korában, az anyjával beszélni. De ez is, már ment neki, habár egyszer sem használta még, mivel nem kellett.

Ollivander ősz haja szanaszét állt, és a ráncok az arcán nagyon öregnek tűntek, így Harry tényleg nem tudta, hogy a férfi hány éves. A férfi, amint a fiatal varázsló odalépett a pulthoz, rábámult kutató tekintetével, majd a szüleire nézett.

\- Áh, lám, lám, James Potter és Lily Evans...? Igen, igen... Jól emlékszem a pálcájukra... Tizenegy hüvelyk hosszú, hajlékony mahagóni pálca, mely kimondottan átalakításhoz való, igaz, Mr. Potter? – nézett a férfira, mire James vigyorogva „Igent" mondott. – Mm, az öné, Miss Evans, tíz és egynegyed hüvelyk hosszú, suhogó fűzfapálca, mely igézéshez és elbűvöléshez tökéletes... Igen, igen mindegyikükére emlékszem... Mintha tegnap lett volna... – Nézett elgondolkozóan Ollivander.

Lily mosolygott, mikor megszólalt.

\- Való igaz, Mr. Ollivander, de ez már nem Evans, hanem Potter.

James vigyora most már a füléig ért, és kidüllesztette a mellkasát. Harry megforgatta a szemét.

\- Oh, értem – kezdte az eladó -, értem... A fiatalság, igaz? No, de ha már Potter, akkor ez az ifjú itt... – Pillantott az előtte álló fiúcskára.

\- Ő a fiunk, Harry. Harry James Potter. – Mondta büszkén James, majd a fia háta mögé lépett, és elkezdte őt Ollivander felé tolni, észrevétlenül. – Most kezdi a Roxfortot.

\- Óh, hát hogyne, hogyne... – Örvendezett az öreg. – És nézzenek csak oda, tiszta apja... de a szeme... a szeme az anyjáé.

Lily mosolygott.

\- No akkor, lássunk is neki! – Csapta össze a tenyerét a pálcakészítő, majd egy korához nem illő, gyors mozdulattal a pocok között termett.

Harry kissé zavartan pislákolt fel szüleire, akik csak mosolyogtak rá, s tekintetükben az égett, hogy ne aggódjon, a férfi mindig is ilyen volt. A kis Harry képzeletben újfent megvonta a vállát, majd izgatottan elkezdte várni, a varázspálcáját. Az ujjai meg-megrezdültek a vágyakozástól, hogy végre megkapja, és amikor az öreg egy halom dobozzal tért vissza, alig bírta türtőztetni magát.

Ennek ellenére, vagy tíz perc után, ez a lelkesedés sikítva repült ki az ablakon, hogy széttrancsírozódjon az Abszol út macskakövein. Harrynek kedve lett volna felsóhajtani csalódottságában, s ahogy vetett egy gyors pillantást szülei arcára, látta, hogy azok is kezdenek kissé aggódni.

_Mi van ha nem lesz pálcám?_

Morfondírozott ezen Harry, habár még egyáltalán nem hallott olyan varázslóról, akinek nem találtak megfelelő pálcát. _Talán én leszek a kivétel. Ahogy mindig..._

Az ifjú Potter megtapogatta a homlokát, melyen egy szokatlan, villám alakú sebhely tétlenkedett. A szülei mesélték neki, hogy mikor ő három éves volt, elmentek egy mugli vásárra, ahol estig is maradtak, Szenteste javából. De akkor, egy óvatlan pillanatban, a kis Harry Potter eltűnt a muglik forgatagában, és vagy éjfélig nem találták meg. Pedig Liliyék keresték, sőt, de amikor már megtalálták az erdőben reszketve és ájultan, fákkal körülvéve, a csillogó égbolt alatt, már rajta volt a sebhely.

De Harry csak csupán egy vörös és egy zöld villanásra emlékezett, semmi másra, majd érezte, hogy valami eltalálja. A következő, amire rémlik neki, hogy a földön fekszik, és az eget bámulja, egy férfi pedig mellette állt, és beszélt is hozzá. Habár Harry nem értette, amit mondott. Amikor újra felébredt, már a cikeszeket látta a szobája plafonján. Azóta volt rajta a heg, de Harry szerette. Még annak ellenére is, hogy gyakran megbámulják érte.

\- Hm... – térítette vissza Ollivander hangja a valóságból, és a férfinek furcsán csillogott a tekintete, és a több mint húsz perces próbálkozástól sem volt csüggedt az arca -, miért is ne...? – ment el hátra, hogy egy tölgyfa dobozzal térjen vissza, amit le is rakott a pultra. – Nos, tessék, Mr. Potter... próbálja ki ezt.

Harry kinyitotta a dobozt, majd a kezei közé vette a pálcát. Azt várta, hogy ez is ugyanolyan lesz, mint a többi, de amikor az ujjai megérintették a fát, érezte, hogy ez most más lesz. Még meg sem markolta erősebben a pálcát, amikor is az piros szikrákat kezdett el lövellni magából, Harrynek pedig bódítóan meleg érzés áradt szét a mellkasában.

Ollivander hümmögött még egy sort, majd elgondolkozva kezdett el magában motyogni.

\- Érdekes... nagyon érdekes...

\- Micsoda, Ollivander úr? – kérdezte Harry, mire az öreg belebámult a smaragd tekintetbe.

\- Nem csoda, kedves Mr. Potter... csupán egy érdekes tény... A pálca, ami a kezében van, 12 hüvelyk, magyal és a magja főnixtoll... Életemben két ilyen pálcát készítettem csupán, és a kedves főnix, kinek farktollát felhasználtam, Albus Dumbledore tulajdon madara...

A két szülő meglepetten reagáltak.

\- Nem mondja, Mr. Ollivander? – kérdezték egyszerre, mire az öreg bólogatni kezdett.

\- De bizony, de bizony... Hm, és úgy tudom, kedves Mr. Potter – nézett Harryre Ollivander -, hogy az ön pálcájának testvére, szintén Roxfortban tartózkodik.

Harry szeme döbbenten elkerekedett.

\- Valóban? – kérdezte izgatottan.

\- Igen, igen... eddig csak egyetlen egy testvérpálcát adtam el... Mikor egy kedves auror bejött, megérdeklődve, hogy miért nem tudta elkapni azt a bűnöző varázslót, akit üldözött, akkor derült ki csupán, hogy annak varázslónak is pontosan ugyanolyan a pálcája, mint az övé... Így hát, a testvérpálcákkal a két fél nem tudja megsérteni egymást... Ez az egyetlen gond vele, habár némely esetben mondhatnánk különös szerencsének is... – Mosolygott az öreg. – Roppantul erős pálca került magához, Mr. Potter... Roppantul erős...

Ez a mondat még akkor is Harry fülében voltak, mikor távoztak a boltból, és elindultak a Gringotts felé.

\- Oh! – Kiáltott fel hirtelen az anyja. – Harry, mi elmegyünk, veszünk ki egy kis pénzt neked, te addig menj el Madam Malkin Talárszabászatába, rendben?

\- Mi? De Lily, rengeteg van otthon neki... Mink traktálod szegényt ilyesmivel?

A vörös hajú nő felfújta az arcát.

\- Igaz, hogy van, de szeretném, ha lenne neki még egy! Egy új! Egy új!

James keseredetten megrázta a fejét, majd bocsánatkérően Harryre nézett. A fiú csak legyintett, átadta a ketrecet apjának, majd a zsebébe tette a pénzt, amit az anyjától kapott a talárért.

Az üzletben, mikor már fenn állt az egyik puffon, egy mérőszalag minden lehetséges méretét lemérte, hogy megtalálják neki a tökéletes iskolai talárt. Viszont Harry tényleg nem értette, hogy miért is kell a talár megtalálásához, az orra szélessége? Na és a térde átmérője?

Amint a javasasszony elment, Harry tűnődve körbenézett ismét az üzletben. Majd észrevett maga mellett egy vele egykorú srácot, szőke hajjal. Túlontúl szőke hajjal...

_Létezik egyáltalán, ilyen haj...?_

A fiú zavartalanul bámulta őt, mire Harry is tartotta a szemkontaktust. Aztán a fiú megszólalt.

\- Draco vagyok. Draco Malfoy. – Mondta, és messziről áradt a fiúból az arrogancia és a felsőbbrendűség.

_Ah. Malfoy._

Harry hallott róluk eleget a szüleitől. Pontosan tudta, hogy megrögzött aranyvér mániások, és hogy lenézik a mugliszületésűeket. De Harry egyáltalán nem értette, hogy miért is kell ez a cécó, inkább annak kellene örülniük, hogy egyre több varázsló születik. Persze, ízlések és pofonok.

Potter, mivel a szülei rendesen nevelték, arrébb dőlt a testével, persze vigyázva, nehogy lessen a puffról. Majd a jobb kezét kinyújtotta Draco felé.

\- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. Harry vagyok. Harry Potter. – Mondta, és látta megvillanni a kékesszürke szemekben az elismerést, és a megértést. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú fejében most az egész Potter családfa végigcikázik. Majd a kinyújtott kezére nézett, és Harry remélte, hogy kezet fog vele. Habár ez egy vérbeli mugli szokás, Harry néha látott más varázslókat is kezet fogni.

Aztán, Draco arcán felvillant egy félmosoly, és kezet rázott a fekete hajúval.

\- Tudod már melyik házban, leszel? – kérdezte.

„ _Ízig, vérig Griffendéles!"_

\- Szerintem a Griffendél. – Draco arcán megjelent egy fintor. – Te a Mardekárba, igaz? – nézett rá Harry a szemüvege mögül, mire a fiú meglepetten bámult rá. Persze, a fekete hajú sejtette, hogy miért. Mikor a srác kimondta, hogy „Malfoy", Harry nem reagált semmit, és ezt a Draco biztos úgy értelmezte, hogy nem is ismerő őt, és a családját.

\- Igen. – Bólintott a szőke. – De honnét...?

\- Apám auror. És... – gondolkozott egy kicsit Harry -, apád Lucius Malfoy, igazam van? – a srác bólintott. – Együtt jártak iskolába.

\- Hm. – Reagálta le a fiú, majd csillogó kifejezés öntötte el. – Szoktál kviddicsezni?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

\- Anyám nem engedi. Azt mondta túl veszélyes.

\- Nos, én már ültem seprűn. – Nézett fölényesen a srác, de Harry oda se figyelt rá. – Viszont nem értem, hogy az elsősöknek miért nem lehet saját seprűjük... Majd lehet, hogy becsempészem valahogy... – Tűnődött.

Harrynek kicsit sok volt már a fiú arroganciája, így belsőleg felsikkantott, mikor Madam Malkin azt mondta, hogy végre készen van. Mikkor fizetett, elindult csak úgy, az utcán. Elsétált a sok üzlet mellett, de egyik sem keltette fel a figyelmét. Aztán, meglátott pár vele egykorú srácot az egyik kirakat előtt, akik nagy hangzavarban lökdösődtek. Harry közelebb somfordált, majd életében először meglátott egy versenyseprűt. Fa markolata legvégére az volt belevésve, hogy „Nimbusz 2000."

\- Ugye milyen gyönyörű? – jött mögüle hirtelen az apja hangja, mire Harry ijedten fújta ki a levegőt. James nevetett. – Áh, fiacskám, csak nem megijesztettelek? – kérdezte, és a szokásos vigyora levakarhatatlanul az arcán ült.

Harry fintorgott, majd megigazította a kezében a táskát, melyben az új talárja volt.

\- Ne aggódj Harry, majd mikor anyád nem figyel, megvesszük. – Kacsintott, majd összemosolyogtak.

\- Aham, persze, csak szeretnétek! – Jött a sértődött hang mögülük, mire riadtan Lilyre néztek. Az arcukon tisztán olvasható volt a lebukás.

\- Megmondtam James, Harry csak akkor kap seprűt, ha beveszik a csapatba! Az pedig még egy év, mivel – nézett nyomatékosan a fiára, anyai kárörömmel, aki megpróbált elbújni apja mögött -, Harry csak most lesz elsős. Isten a tanúm, ha a tizenegy éves fiamat seprűre ültetem! Ennyi eszed neked is lehetne, James Potter!

A férfi megvakarta a tarkóját, de a háta mögött a hüvelykujját mutatta a fiának, mire az örült, hogy elbújt mögötte, hiszen így el tudta rejteni a vigyorát.

\- Igen Lily, tudom... Harry csak akkor kap... De mit szólnál, ha elmennénk megvenni a Bájitaltan hozzávalókat? Hiszen te voltál mindig jó belőle... én a nyomodba sem érek...

A nő a bókoló szavak hallatán egy pillanat alatt elfelejtette a seprűs esetet, pedig csak pár pillanattal ezelőtt történt meg. James, mikor Lily nem figyelt, rávigyorgott a fiára.

Harry csak megrázta a fejét, és követte a szüleit.

**XxX**

_\- Ne mond azt, hogy nem tehetsz semmit, Albus!_

_\- Kérem, Minerva... nyugodjon meg, még-_

_\- Nyugodjunk meg?! Mégis hogyan képzelte, Dumbledore?!_

_\- Lupin, fogd vissza magad, lehetőleg ne csapj akkora patáliát, hogy felverd vele az iskolát. Más sem kellene nekünk, csak a gyülekező tömeg az ajtó előtt. Éppen elég, hogy Weasley meg Granger és a többi kölyök odakint várnak._

_\- Nem hiszem, hogy kérdeztelek volna, Perselus._

_A hangok olyasmire emlékeztették Harryt, mint amikor az apja vagy az anyja előrántja a pálcáját. Hirtelen, suhogó hang. A pálcák szemben álltak egymással._

_\- Uraim!_

_Éles kiáltás. Egy nőé. Harrynek ismerős. Talán._

_\- Azt hiszem fontosabb dolgunk is van, mint a maguk kakasviadalát végighallgatni! Embereljék meg magukat, de tüstént...!_

_\- Molly, drágám..._

_\- Akkor mégis mit tehetnénk?_

_\- Mint az előbb is mondani akartam, drága Minerva, mi nem tehetünk semmit. Még ha akarnánk se. Harry elméje és lelke sérült. Csak önnön teste gyógyíthatja meg a sérüléseket... Melyeket Voldemort okozott benne._

_Összerezzenés. Csend._

_\- De... mennyi ideig tarthat ez?_

_Sóhajtás. Harry mocorogni kezd, mire mélyebb csend ereszkedik körülötte. Feszültség van a levegőben. De Harry mást nem tesz. Aggódás._

_\- Ez csak tőle függ._

**XxX**

Mikor Harry már a Roxfort Express-en ült, az egyik üres fiákerben, unalmában az ablakon bámult, kifele. Már vagy húsz perce elindultak a 9 és ¾. vágányról, és azóta se tudta, hogy mit csináljon egymagában. Mélyet sóhajtott, aztán a mellette huhogó Hedvigre kapta a tekintetét. Mosolyogva simogatta meg az állat tollait a kalitkán keresztül, mire az szeretetteljesen megcsipkedte a csőrével a kezét.

\- Tudom kislány... – Mondta, mire hirtelen kinyílt a fiáker ajtaja, és egy vörös hajú srác lépett be rajta.

\- Szabad ez a hely? – kérdezte. – Az összes hely tele van...

Harry lelkesen bólogatott, mire az ismeretlen helyet foglalt, vele szemben.

\- Ron Weasley vagyok. – Mosolygott, mire Harry is viszonozta.

\- Én pedig Harry Potter.

Ron elővett egy szendvicset a táskájából köszönés után, majd azt kezdte el enni, közben pedig mindenféléről elkezdtek beszélgetni. Milyen házba kerülnek majd, mit fognak tanulni az órákon, és kitárgyalták azt a szabályt is, hogy az elsőévesek nem lehetnek a kviddics csapatnak a tagjai. Ron elmesélte még, hogy rajta kívül van még hat testvére, és hogy elég szűkösen élnek, persze az utóbbi csak kicsúszott a száján. Amikor a fiáker ajtaja pedig újra elhúzódott, majd egy gödröcskés arcú nő jelent meg előttük.

\- Adhatok valamit kedveskéim? – kérdezte lágy hanggal, de Ron csak elpirult, és megmutatta a szendvicsét. Harry a nőre nézett, majd a finomságokra, és benyúlt a zsebébe, a pénzéért. A szülei egy jó adaggal adtak neki a pénzből, amit kivettek e Gringottsból, de később, mikor Lily nem figyelt, James még rengeteg galleont, sarlót és knútot nyomott Harry kezébe, és cinkosul összemosolyogtak. A nő valószínűleg nem örült volna, ha ez kiderül, hiszen az ő szavaival élve: „Nem kényeztethetjük el!", de amiről nem tud, az nem is fáj...

Az elkövetkezendő időben, mindketten degeszre ették magukat Mindenízű Drazséval, csokibékával, tökös derelyével és egyéb más, nyalánkságokkal. Harry bőszen egy zacskónyit vásárolt, aminek a felét mosolyogva Ronnak adta, aki persze tiltakozott ellene, de végül elfogadta, és megköszönte.

\- Te aranyvérű vagy, igaz? – kérdezte egyszer csak Harry, mire látta, hogy a vörös összerezzen.

\- Igen, miért? Azok vagyunk... habár kissé megkopottak... Te egy Potter vagy... Te is nem? Hiszen a Potterek a legrégibb aranyvérű családok egyike közé tartoznak...

Harry vigyorogva megrázta a fejét, Ronald nem kis meglepődöttségére.

\- Félvér. Apám aranyvérű, de az anyám mugliszületésű.

\- Értem. – Válaszolta a fiú, megkönnyebbülve.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nem vagyok Malfoy, ne félj. Engem nem érdekel, hogy ki milyen születésű...

Ebben a pillanatban ismét kivágódott az ajtó, és egy bozontos hajú lány nézett be rajta.

\- Sziasztok. – Köszönt, mire a két srác összenézett, és bólintott. – Nem láttatok egy békát?

A fiúk tagadólag megrázták a fejüket.

\- Hm... kár. Az egyik fiú elvesztett egyet, ha látjátok, szóljatok! Ja, amúgy Hermione Granger vagyok. Ti?

\- Ron Weasley.

\- Harry Potter.

A lány mosolygott, majd kérdezősködött, hogy tudnak-e már varázsolni. Harry gyorsan elhadarta, hogy gyerekkorában tárgyakat mozgatott a tekintetével és az akaratával, de még ne próbált pálcával varázsolni. Hermione persze mondta, hogy ő már kipróbált párat, és sikerült is neki, míg Ron is azt mondta, hogy nem próbált még. Majd a lány kiment, és ezzel vége volt a beszélgetésüknek.

\- Hú, ez a lány mennyire tudálékos... – Motyogta Ronald, Harry pedig felnevetett, aztán elindultak átöltözni.

**XxX**

Harrynek persze megvolt még a második találkozója, a legfiatalabb Malfoyal, aki szemrehányóan megjegyezte, hogy hogyan is barátkozhat egy Weasley-val. Harry fokhegyről odavetette a szőkének, hogy miért is lenne ő jobb választás, mire amaz azonnal elhallgatott mérgében. Ekkor érkezett meg a szigorú tekintetű McGalagony, aki bevezette őket a nagyterembe.

A diákok sorban, házuknak megfelelő asztalánál ültek, és érdeklődve bámulták az új diáksereget. Harry, helyettük a tanári asztalt kezdte el bámulni, nem, mint a társai, a fénylő, elvarázsolt plafont. Meglátta a széles asztal közepén Albus Dumbledoret, aki mellett volt egy üres szék, feltehetőleg McGalagony-é. A férfi mellett egy barna hajú fiatalember ült, aki még messziről is igen fiatalnak tűnt. Harry hirtelen nem tudta, hogy a férfi esetleg egy kivételezett diák, vagy egy igen jó formában lévő tanár. _Esetleg valami krémet használ ami fiatalító hatású..._

A fiatal férfi mellett egy erősen sápadt orcájú, fekete hajú és talárú férfi ült, aki olyan szigorú képpel bámulta a felsorakozó diáksereget, hogy Harry még innen is érezte a többi társa ijedtét. Majd a tanár éj fekete színű szemei rábámultak, és Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a férfi a lelkébe lát. És akkor Harry végre felismerte.

_Perselus Piton. Apa ősellensége, még akkorról, mikor idejártak... Habár anya elvileg ismerte őt gyerekkorától kezdve... Elvileg ő lesz a bájitaltan tanárom... Apa mondta, hogy vigyázzak vele, és figyelmeztetett, hogy a múltbéli James Potter sérelmeit rajtam fogja megtorolni._

Harryt kicsit sem érdekelte a tudat, hogy esetleg egy tanár kiszúrja őt, örült, hogy végre a Roxfortban van.

Más-más tanárokat is látott még, például egy apró, kerekded asszonyt, és egy hatalmas, erős szakállú és hajú, nagyon magas férfit. De aztán, már csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy Ron nevét mondják. A fiút a Teszlek süveg a Griffendélbe osztotta, a többi bátyja mellé. Hermione is oda került, majd Harry következett, percekkel később.

Na igen. Harry második gondja. A házak. Félt attól, hogy ha nem az oroszlánok házába kerül, a szülei csalódnának benne. Hiszen mindkét szülője abba a házba tartozott, és ha ő máshova kerül... Harry vetett a székről egy gyors pillantást a mardekár asztalánál ülő Draco Malfoyra, akinek még csak a fejéhez sem ért a kalap, a süveg már rég elkiáltotta a hovatartozási helyét. Mindig félt, hogy a mardekárba fog kerülni, oda, ahonnét veszélyes és gonosz varázslók kerültek csak ki. Félt, hogy Sirius ezek után nem fogja már szeretni, az apjával együtt, de persze ezt az aggodalmát sosem merte megosztani senkivel. Míg egy nap, az anyja azt nem mondta, hogy. _„Harry, a Teszlek süveg figyelembe veszi a kérésedet."_

\- Hm... – csendült fel egy vékonyka hang a fülében -, Nehéz ügy, nagyon nehéz. Van bátorság bőven, azt látom. Észből sincs kevés. Tehetsége is van, óh, de még mennyi.. és egy nagy adag bizonyítási vágy, ez érdekes... Nos, hova tegyelek?

Harry magában azt mondogatta, hogy bárhova, csak ne a Mardekárba.

\- Ne a Mardekárba? – folytatta a hang. – Jól meggondoltad? Pedig ott sokra vihetnéd. Az alapok ott vannak a fejedben, és a Mardekár segítene elérni a célod. Nem akarod? Nos, ha biztos vagy benne, akkor legyen a... GRIFFENDÉL!

Mikor leült az asztalhoz, pár diák beosztása után, Dumbledore még tett pár megjegyzést a harmadik emeleten lévő folyosóról, melyre tilos a belépés, a Tiltott Rengeteg veszélyeiről, és miegymásról. Ezek után pedig elkezdődött a lakoma.

**XxX**

Harry, Ron és az érthetetlen okból Hermione Grangerrel együtt – a lány követte őket, mintha csak egy cipőre ráragadt rágógumi lenne -, indultak el első órájukra, átváltozástanra. Na nem mintha bánták volna, eléggé megszokták már.

McGalagony, a házvezető tanáruk szigorú tekintetű nő volt, de James folyton mondogatta, hogy a tanárnőtől nem kell félni. Egészen addig, amíg minden házit megcsinálsz, és nem rosszalkodsz a folyosókon... a mosdókban... vagy úgy, mindenhol.

Az órán egy gyufaszálat kellett tűvé változtatniuk, ami nagyon nehezen ment, mindenkinek. Nos kivéve Hermionét, és Harryt. A lánynak harmadszor, a fiúnak pedig elsőre sikerült egy hegyes tűt varázsolni a gyufából, amit a tanárnő mindenkinek meg is mutatott az óra végén. Fejenként egy-egy ponttal, jutalmazta őket, mire a mardekásosok sziszegtek egy sort, de mást nem reagáltak.

A következő óra Bimba professzorral volt, amin először megismerkedtek a könyvben lévő összes növénnyel, de mindenki számára, felettébb unalmas volt. De persze nem annyira, mint Flitwick professzor órája. Ezek után jött a bájitaltan, amitől az összes kis elsős rettegett, Harryt kivéve. Az apja elmondta neki, hogy Piton professzor biztos, hogy kivételezni fog a diákjaival, ezért jobb, ha pontokra, és a legfontosabb dologra: a kedvességre nem számít a férfitól. Hiszen Perselus Piton nem a kedvességéről volt híres.

És Harry, magában gunyorosan elmosolyodott, mikor az apjának igaza lett. A férfi nem utálta őt, egyenesen gyűlölte.

\- Potter! Mit kapok, ha ürömteába őrölt aszfodéloszgyökeret keverek? – kérdezte, a második padban Hermione keze fellendült.

„ _Harry, Harry... mit kapok, ha ürömteába őrölt aszfodéloszgyökeret keverek? Jajj, kicsim, hiszen tudod... Anyu egy órával ezelőtt mondta neked..."_

\- A főzet keveréke altató hatású, olyannyira, hogy az élő halál eszenciájának is nevezik, tanár úr.

Piton tekintete rezzenéstelen maradt.

\- Ha szereznie kellene egy bezoárt, hol keresné? – Hermione keze megint a plafont verdeste.

Harry fejében ismét felcsendült édesanyja hangja, így a nyelvéről könnyen gördültek le a válaszok.

\- Egy kecske gyomrában, és védelmet nyújt a legtöbb méreg ellen, tanár úr.

Mikor Piton szája újra kinyílt, Harry már régen tudta. Ez egy harc, _ellene_. Az édes bosszú, az apja, James Potter ellen. _Hát erre figyelmeztetett apa..._

\- Potter, mi a különbség a sisakvirág és a farkasölőfű között?

\- Semmi. A kettő egy és ugyanaz. Ebrontófűnek és Aconitumnak is nevezik, _tanár úr._ – Jelent meg egy gúnymosoly Harry ajkain, mire a férfi tekintete haragosan megvillant.

\- Lám, lám Potter, úgy tűnik nagyon felkészült, kíváncsi lennék rá, hogy ki-

\- Az édesanyám, Lily _Potter_ , _tanár úr._ – Vágott közbe Harry, nem kis meglepetésre a diákok körében. Még a mardekárosok is érdeklődve, feszült figyelemmel kísérték a harcot tanár-diák között.

De Harry észre sem vette, csak figyelte a hatást, amit a szavai váltottak ki a bájitalkeverőnél... _Inkább bajkeverőnél..._

\- Egy pontot levonok Potter szemtelen közbeszólásáért. És? Miért nem jegyzetelnek?

Az összes griffendéles alig várta, hogy az órának vége legyen. És mikor szerencsére ez bekövetkezett, bomba módjára tódultak ki a pincéből, és vonultak el a nagyterembe, ebédelni.

Az asztalnál mind kitárgyalták Piton igazságtalan viselkedését, és az eddig minden órán jeleskedő Hermione is egyet értett velük.

\- Mindhárom kérdésére válaszoltál, azért bezzeg nem adott pontot. – Mondta Ron. - Viszont azért mert...áh, mocskos vén denevér.

\- Ronald! – Szólt neki oda Hermione. – Nem beszélhetsz így egy tanárról!

\- De hát igazam van. Nem igaz srácok? – nézett körbe, mire Lee Jordan és Dean Thomas hevesen bólogatni kezdett vajas kenyérrel a szájukban.

Harry felsóhajtott, majd felhúzta a szemöldökét, mikor a bozontos hajú lány őt fürkészte a szemeivel.

\- Miért mondtad neki, hogy az anyukád tanított? Igaz, hogy azt kérdezte, de...

\- Meg volt rá az okom... – Mosolygott Harry, de a mosoly nem érte el a szemét.

**XxX**

Másnap dupla SVK-val kezdtek, melyet mindannyian izgatottan vártak. Reggelinél, a nagyteremben próbálták kitalálni, hogy mit is csinálnak majd, és hogy milyen lehet majd a tanáruk. Fred és George hirtelen lehuppantak a trió mellé, mindegyikük ijedelmére, ami miatt csak felnevettek.

\- A sötét varázslatok kivédését Riddle professzor tartja...

\- ... aki nagyon fiatalnak tűnik...

\- ... pedig valójában vagy száz éves...

\- ... de talán még annál is öregebb.

Harry vigyorgott az ikreken, aztán villámként csapott belé az információ.

\- Az a barna hajú férfi, aki tegnapelőtt Piton mellett ült?

A vörös fejek bólogattak.

\- Igen, a teljes neve Tom Marvolo Riddle. Elvileg... – hajolt közelebb, és suttogásra vette a hangját -, akkor járt a Roxfortba, mikor Dumbledore még csak egy professzor volt.

\- Mi? – hüledezett Ron. – De hát akkor... nagyon idős lehet!

\- Olyan hetven éves, nem? – kérdezte George, majd tudatlanul megvonta a vállát.

\- De akkor – érdeklődött Hermione -, hogy-hogy ilyen fiatal?

\- Nos, a professzor nem veti meg a sötét mágiát... ki tudja, mit csinált, hogy ne öregedjen...

\- ... úgy tudom...

\- ... hogy a legrosszabb dolog...

\- ... amitől fél, az maga...

\- ...a halál.

A hármas kétkedve bámult a testvérpárra.

\- Dumbledore valójában nem is akarta...

\- ... hogy SVK tanár legyen...

\- ... de aztán Riddle rossz útra tért...

\- ... azt mondják gyilkolt...

\- ... de ezt sosem bizonyították.

\- Aztán Dumbledore...

\- ... mégis kijelölte tanárnak...

\- ... hogy rajta tarthassa a szemét...

\- ... azóta pedig...

\- ... semmi rosszat nem tett. – Rántották meg a vállaikat az ikrek. _Elvileg_. Lengett a mondat végén a szó, de egyikőjük sem mondta ki.

\- És tudjátok srácok – szólalt meg Bones -, hogy a volt diákok milyen néven emlegették őt?

Fejrázás.

A lány nevetett, majd lejjebb vette a hangját.

\- A Sötét Nagyúr. – Vihogott. – Várjatok, van jobb is... mivel a professzor nem volt mindig kedves, sőt most sem az – néztek egymásra az ikrekkel -, csak megjátssza magát, nyugi, rájöttök majd, ez a szokásos taktikája – legyintett, a rémült képeket látva -, ezért mikor sértegették, vagy beszéltek róla, úgy hívták, hogy: _„Tudjukki_ " meg _„Tudodki",_ _„Ő Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén"..._ Persze, szerintem, tudja, hogy mi a beceneve közöttünk... A nagybátyám mesélte, mivel ő is ide járt, hogy amikor... _Tudodki_ is Roxfortos diák volt, kitalált magának egy nevet, mivel a sajátját gyűlölte, és a mardekáros társai is úgy hívták.

\- Mi volt az a név? – érdeklődött a trió.

\- Nem más mint... – Kezdte Fred.

\- ... _Voldemort_. – Fejezte be George, mire Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt megborzongtak.

Mindenki hallgatott, és pár körülöttük ülő diák, akik szintén hallották az előbbieket, sietősen körbenéztek, hogy a tanár nincs-e a közelükben. Frednek és Georgenak viszont menniük kellett, mivel a kviddics csapatkapitány gyűlést hívott össze, amit nem hagyhattak ki. Ronék vágyakozva néztek utánuk, hiszen ők is nagyon akartak már a kedvenc sportjuknak szentelni az idejüket, viszont tudták, hogy erre csak egy év múlva lesz lehetőségük. Hermione megrázta a fejét, és beletemetkezett egy távolról is vastagnak tűnő könyvnek.

Mikor a trió elérte az SVK termet, csendben várakoztak, bár tisztán lehetett hallani az izgatott pusmogást. Riddle professzor, mikor megérkezett, ámulatba ejtette a legtöbb elsőéves lányt, akik azonnal sóhajtozni kezdtek a helyes férfi után, mikor amaz bement a terembe. De hiába volt a férfi jóképű, ártatlan arcú, az olvadozó lányok szerint is a legfélelmetesebb dolog a tanárban, a szeme volt. Vérvörös színben pompázott, amit Harry eddig még sosem látott, úgy nézett ki, mint egy vadra lecsapó állat... _Mint egy kígyó_.

Az izgalmakkal ellentétben, amit vártak, nem is kellett csalódniuk. Riddle bemutatott nekik pár bűbájt, amit ki is kellett próbálniuk, habár alig sikerült bárkinek is. Érdekes módon mikor a professzor Harryre nézett, az órán legelőször – hiszen a tanár még akkor sem nézett fel, mikor felolvasta a névsort -, egy pillanatra megdermedt, és a sebhelyére kapta a tekintetét. Harry még odáig sem jutott, hogy ő maga kipróbálja a bűbájt, amikor a tanár hirtelen felzengett, hogy vége az órának. Mindenki döbbenten bámulta a férfit - hiszen alig húsz perce voltak a tanteremben -, aki megelégelve a szemek kereszttüzét, nyomatékosan intett egyet a kezeivel, mire hangos robajjal kicsapódott az ajtó.

A diákok eszeveszett tempóban lépdeltek ki a teremből, és Harry még méterekkel később is érezte magán Riddle professzor vérvörös tekintetét.

**XxX**

Mivel hamarabb lett vége a régóta várt SVK-nak, Harryben mérhetetlen csalódás lett úrrá. Elvétve hallotta idősebb háztársaitól, hogy Riddle professzor órái nagyon izgalmasak és szórakoztatóak voltak. Ehhez képest... Harry egyáltalán nem értette, hogy a tanár miért reagált így, mikor ránézett.

A fiú felsóhajtott, majd megvonta a vállát.

A következő, egyben utolsó órájuk – kivételesen ez az egy nap volt Harryék órarendjében, amikor ilyen rövid napjuk volt -, repüléstan volt, Madam Hooch-val.

A griffendélesek egész évben a mardekárosokkal voltak beosztva, Harryék _nagy_ örömére. Miután a tanárnő elvitte szegény Nevillet, a drága, _szent_ Draco Malfoy fogta a fiú nefeleddgömbjét, és felrepült vele a magasba. Harryben persze azonnal fellángolt a griffendéles bátorság, az úgynevezett hőskomplexus, a védelmező ösztön, így a barátai ellenérveire nem figyelve, a szőke után ment.

Eredménye az lett, hogy jött McGalagony, és elcipelte magával, abban a tudatban, hogy ki fogják csapni a Roxfortból, a miatt, amit tett. De nem kis meglepetésére, a tanárnő Riddle professzor órájáról elkérte Oliver Woodot, a házuk kviddics csapatának kapitányát. Harry, amikor belesett a terembe, a szeme találkozott Riddle professzor vörös szemeivel, amitől kissé megrezzent.

A férfi is megfeszült, de Harry nem vette le a szemét a szempárról... Túlontúl... ismerős volt.

Aztán persze, McGalagony karon ragadta a két fiút, és végre közölte, hogy Harry lesz bizony, a csapat új fogója. Először egyik fiú sem hitt a nőnek, de aztán mikor még mindi komoly arccal nézett rájuk, rájöttek, hogy ez nem vicc.

Harry iszonyat boldog volt. Bekerült a csapatba, elsőévesen! Ugyanazt a szerepet kapta a játékban, mint az apja! Potter vigyorgott, hiszen nagyon örült, hogy a szülei büszkék lesznek rá. Vagyis... az anyja inkább a haját tépné, mintsem lássa _egy szem – tizenegy éves – fiát_ egy seprűnyélen lovagolni.

Természetesen másnap, a nagyteremben mindenki megtudhatta, hogy évszázadok óta, Harry James Potter lesz a legelső, aki ilyen fiatalon fogó lesz.

**XxX**

Harry fel sem nézett, mikor megérkeztek reggeli közben a legelső baglyok, csak nyugodtan tömte magába tovább a vajas kenyeret. Arra viszont fel kapta a fejét, mikor meghallott egy ismerős huhogást. A villája kiesett a kezéből, mikor látta Hedviget borítékkal a lábán repülni. _Hiszen... nem is küldtem vele levelet...vagyis, pont ma akarta, de... hogy?_

A fehér hóbagoly kecsesen leszállt Harry kinyújtott karjára, majd gazdája felé nyújtotta a lábát. A fiú szeretettel megsimogatta a madár tollazatát, aki huhogott egyet, majd levette a fehér borítékot, és kibontotta. A madár addigra már elindult a bagolyházba, feltehetőleg egy kis csemegéért és vízért.

_**Harry!** _

_**Először is. Tudtam, fiam! Mindenki nagyon örül, hogy a Griffendél lett a házad. Viszont teljesen megleptél...** _

_**Alig vagy távol egy hetet, és máris bekerülsz a kviddics csapatba, ráadásul úgy, hogy a felvételek még el sem kezdődtek?! Elképesztő vagy fiam, le sem tagadhatnál! Nagyon büszkék vagyunk rád és szeretnénk gratulálni. Persze édesanyád teljesen felbőszült, most is, ha látnád... Hisz tudod, mennyire félt. El sem mondtam neki, hogy mit tettél repüléstanon Harry, és szerintem, ez maradjon a mi kis titkunk. No, de sebaj, ne aggódj fiam, elintéztem vele a dolgokat, mivel tudod, egy levelet akart írni McGalagonynak, hogy csak jövőre kerülhess be...** _

Harry megfeszült, de azonnal meg is nyugodott.

_**...de rábeszéltem, hogy te már nem vagy kisfiú, hanem egy vérbeli Potter, egy Tekergő! Viszont, nagyon sajnálom, hogy nem mi adhatjuk át az ajándékodat, ügyességed miatt, de mint tudod, hív minket a kötelesség.** _

Persze, Harry tudta jól, hogy mi is az a „ _kötelesség."_ A szülei aurorok voltak, így teljesen megértette. De ajándék? Mégis miféle?

_**De, meglepetésül, Dumbledore igazgató úr engedélyével, másképp intéztük a dolgokat. Remélem örülni fogsz nekik Harry. Nagyon szeretünk, vigyázz magadra! Az első meccsednél találkozunk!** _

_**Apa és anya** _

Amikor az ifjú Potter végére ért a levélnek, már vigyorgott. De mivel nem értette, hogy a szülei honnan is szerezhettek tudomást a még csak tegnap történt incidensről Felnézett a tanári asztalra, ahol észrevette, hogy házvezető tanára őt mustrálja a szemeivel. Harry pislogott, majd mikor McGalagony elmosolyodott, megértette, és visszamosolygott rá. _Szóval ő küldött levelet anyáéknak..._ Harry aztán végignézett az asztalnál ülőkön, és meglepetten konstatálta, hogy Piton és Riddle nincsenek ott. Visszafogta magát, és nem húzta fel a szemöldökét kérdőn.

Amikor aztán épp visszafordította volna a figyelmét a barátaira és a reggelijére, a szeme elkapott a nagyterem ajtajában egy ismerős alakot. A férfin egy egyszerű világoskék ing, és egy fekete farmer volt, mégis kihangsúlyozta hosszú, egyenes fekete haját és meleg tekintetét.

Harry szeme sarkában a boldogság könnyei gyűltek, mikor a férfi elmosolyodott, és meglóbálta neki a kezében lévő tárgyat. Egy seprűt. És Harry a szemüvege által, pontosan látta a fa nyélbe belevésve azt, hogy _: „Nimbusz 2000"_

Potter felállt az asztaltól, amivel magára vonta Hermione és Ron tekintetét, majd hangosan _„Siriust" k_ iáltva, a férfi karjaiba vetette magát, aki hangosan nevetett.

**XxX**

\- El se hiszem Harry! – Örvendezett Sirius, ahogy leültek a nagyterem melletti lépcsőre. – Ez... ez elképesztő kölyök! Hihetetlen vagy...! – Vigyorgott, és összeborzolta Harry haját, akinek most piroslott a füle a dicsérettől, és szerényen elmosolyodott.

Potter lenézett az ölében fekvő seprűre, majd felvigyorgott a keresztapjára.

\- Hogy kerülsz te ide? – kérdezte aztán.

A férfi nevetett, majd megsimította a derekáig érő éjfekete tincseit. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy nagyon szép, amint a fény megvilágítna a tincseket.

\- Nem örülsz? Jó, jó, tudom, hogy örülsz. Ágas nem akarta Hedviget terhelni a seprűvel, és mivel nekem nem volt semmi dolgom, meg amúgy is látni akartalak, gondoltam, miért is ne?

A fiú kuncogott, majd keresztapja vállának dőlt.

\- És Harry? Vannak már barátaid?

\- Igen, vannak. – Mondta, ebben a pillanatban pedig két barátja pont kisétált a nagyteremből, őt keresve. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione ötlete volt ez, mivel Ron még teli szájjal hümmögött egy sort a lánynak, jelezve, hogy még enne.

\- Szerintem bőven elég volt az, amit eddig ettél, Ronald. – Ért el hozzájuk a veszekedő páros hangja.

\- Még fejlődő szervezet vagyok!

\- Ha ennyit fogsz továbbra is nassolni, szélességben fogsz tovább fejlődni... – Szúrta oda epésen a lány, mire Ron jól láthatóan, csak Hermione bosszantására nagyot harapott a kezében lévő süteményből.

Harry megrázta a fejét, majd a kettejükre bökött az ujjával.

\- Ők azok.

Sirius vigyorgott, mikor a két gyerek odaértek hozzájuk.

\- Hello. – Köszöntek egyszerre.

\- Sirius, ők itt a barátaim, Ronald Weasley és Hermione Granger. Srácok, ő itt a keresztapám, Sirius Black.

\- Örülök a találkozásnak. – Mondta mindhárom egyszerre, mint az előbb Ron és Hermione.

Sirius végignézett Ronon, és legjobban a vörös üstökét vette figyelembe. A srác kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

\- Te Arthur fia vagy, igaz? – kérdezte, mire kapott egy bólintást. – Ismerem őket, anyukádat is, sőt még Billt és Charlie-t is. Meséltek egypárszor rólad... és a kishúgodról, Ginnyről. Ő még nem ide jár, ugye?

Ron máris jobban érezte magát.

\- Nem, majd jövőre kezdi az iskolát.

\- Te pedig... – nézett a lányra -, mugliszületésű vagy, igaz? – a lány nem szólt, csak meredten meredt maga elé. – Biztos sokan fognak piszkálni, de légy erős, hagyd figyelmen kívül őket. Egy ilyen szép lánynak meg kell mutatnia, hogy ki az úr a háznál, nem igaz? – nevetett ugatva, mire Hermione is elpirult a bóktól, mint percekkel ezelőtt Harry.

\- És, hogy hogy itt van?

Sirius a seprűre bökött. Ron azonnal a másikhoz rohant.

\- Fúúú, Harry... egy igazi versenyseprű... sosem láttam még ilyet... Megengeded... megengeded, hogy egyszer kipróbálhassam? – kérdezte, mire Harry csak megcsapkodta a vállát.

\- Annyiszor próbálod ki, ahányszor csak akarod. – Vigyorgott, majd a másik kezébe tolta a seprűt, mire Hermione is érdeklődve kezdte el nézegetni a tárgyat.

\- Sirius... hogy van Remus? – kérdezte, utalva a napokkal ezelőtti Holdtöltére.

A férfi elhúzta a száját.

\- Vagyogat... nem vészes, csak legyengült... Oh! De ezt a csokit küldi neked, és gratulál. – Nyomta a keresztfia kezébe a csokit, mire az azonnal el is rakta, és megköszönte.

\- És, kedvenc tanárod már van? Istenem, csak mond, hogy nem...

\- Még nincs – vágott közbe, mielőtt Sirius sértegethette volna _őt_ -, egyenlőre, de... Riddle professzor furán viselkedik.

Black felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Mármint... a múltkor épphogy rám nézett, és kipaterolt minket a teremből... Folyton úgy érzem, mintha figyelne...

\- És... Piton? – fintorgott Sirius, és olyan képet vágott, mint akinek nagy szenvedések árán kellett keresztül mennie, hogy kimondja ezt a nevet.

\- Áh, apa megmondta. – Legyintett Harry. – Pontosan úgy szemétkedik, ahogy elvártuk...

\- Na, majd küldünk rá pár rontást... – Kuncogott a férfi, mire cinkosul összevigyorogtak Harryvel, és megölelték egymást.

\- Óh, el is ment az étvágyam a látványtól. – Jött a hideg hang mellőlük, ami Perselus Pitonhoz tartozott, aki szinte már undorodva meredt rájuk. – Black, téged egyáltalán beengednek ide? Elképesztő, hogy a Roxfort minden aljas söpredéket enged bejönni a kastélyba...

Sirius szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott, és az Arany trió érezte, hogy valami baj lesz készülőben.

\- Most, miért mondod ezt, _Piton?_ – szólt mézesmázosan, és lassan elindult a férfi felé. – Hiszen te is itt vagy.

Ron és Harry a talárjukba röhögtek, mire kaptak egy szúrós pillantás a bájitaltan tanártól, ami egyenesen azt üzente, hogy ennek szívás, jobban mondva büntető munka lesz a vége.

\- Hm, milyen nagyra vagy magaddal Black.

\- Ahogy látom te sem szenvedsz hiányban semmiben... Oh, mégis. Mond, mikor mosakodtál utoljára? Bűzlesz. – Vetette oda Sirius neki fokhegyről, mire a srácok életükben először láttak indulatot a professzor arcán.

\- Ha ilyesmi beszéd megfogalmazására van időd, ugyan biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez számodra, figyelembe véve a csöppnyi agykapacitásodat, elég nehéz lehetett, inkább mond meg Potternek, hogy fegyelmezze meg a fiát. – Vetett egy futó pillantást az említett fiúra Piton.

Sirius keze ökölbe szorult, és a hangja is mélyebb lett. Semmi bohóckodás, viccelődés nem volt a hangjában. Csak a mély, tömény, ősrégi gyűlölet és ellenszenv.

\- Tudod _Pipogyusz,_ ha féltékeny vagy Jamesre, azt egyszerűbben is kijelentheted. – Vigyorgott a hosszú hajú, mire Harry a fejét fogta. _Ebből baj lesz_.

Abban a pillanatban olyasmi történt, amire egyikük sem számított – na jó, talán Siriust kivéve -, Piton felemelte a jobb kezét, és behúzott egyet Blacknek, aki elterült a földön a bájitalmesterrel együtt. Ugyanis mikor elesett, megfogta Piton karját, és magával húzta a padlóra.

A két férfi úgy verekedett, mintha nem is felnőtt emberek lennének, és még akkor sem hagyták abba egymás püfölését, mikor Hermione beszaladt a nagyterembe, Dumbledorért.

**XxX**

\- Képtelen vagyok elhinni, uraim! – Recsegett McGalagony hangja. – Mr. Blacken nem lepődök meg – Sirius vigyorgott -, de magán, Piton professzor! Úgy viselkedtek az imént, mintha még mindig ide járnának!

A két férfi felszisszent, mikor Madam Pomfrey lekezelte a sérüléseiket. Sirius felemelte a jobb kezét, és a kezével letörölte a felrepedt ajkáról a vért, míg Piton a bal szemét jegelte, és fintorgott.

\- Hagynom kellene, hogy maguktól gyógyuljanak be a sebek! – Mondta a javasasszony, mire a két volt diák a padlót kezdte el bámulni.

Egy rövid időn belül mindkettejük úgy jött ki a gyengélkedőről, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Egymás mellett voltak kénytelenek menni, de azért tartották a távolságot, és magukban azzal nyugtázták ezt, hogy a másik egy undorító, fertőző bacilus, amit kerülni kell.

Hirtelen topogó léptek hangjai voltak hallatóak, melyek feléjük tartottak. Harry futott feléjük, aggódó arccal, majd rohanvást megállt, és mélyeket lélegzett.

\- Sirius? Minden rendben? – kérdezte, mire a férfi elmosolyodott, és gyorsabb léptekkel a fiúhoz szaladt, s beletűrt annak a hajába.

\- Persze, látod? – mutatott a szájára, ahol előbb fel volt repedve.

Harry mosolygott, majd a haját meglengette a levegő, ahogy Piton elhaladt mellettük _. Ah. Piton professzor..._ A férfi nem köszönt, csak némán, figyelmen kívül hagyva őket, elhaladt, méteres ívbe kikerülve őket. Harry nem tétovázott, hamar megfordult, és a tanár után szaladt. Perselus nagy léptekkel szedte a folyosókat, és észre sem vette, mikor a fiatal Potter utolérte, csak akkor döbbent meg igazán, mikor a fiú megfogta a bal, alkarját.

A tanár megdermedt, és a haja alól, kidülledt szemekkel nézett feszülten a fiúra. Majd gúnyosan elmosolyodott, és épp meg akart szólalni, de Harry megelőzte. A fiú félredöntötte a fejét, az arcán és a szemein pedig nem látszott más, csak az aggódás.

\- Piton professzor... ön rendben van? – kérdezte, és a kis ujjaival jobban megszorította a férfi kezét. Szemüvege mögül pedig felnézett, és a férfi arcát kutatta, lehetséges sérülések után kutatva, amiket a javasasszony nem tudott mondjuk eltüntetni.

Piton dermedten, sőt mi több hökkenve álldogált, Siriusszal együtt. Aztán a férfi belenézett a zöld szemekbe, majd le a kézre a karján, és mintha csak most jött volna rá, hogy Harry mit is csinál épp. Perselus elrántotta a karját a gyermek kezei közül, és úgy nézett a fiúra, mintha most látná életében először. Aztán vetett egy undorodó tekintetet ellenségére, majd sietős léptekkel távozott, nem válaszolva a kérdésre.

Amint a bájitalmester befordult a sarkon, a hátát azonnal a falnak vetette, és jobb kezével megfogta a balkarját. A haja takarásában még így is kitűnt a szenvedő arca, ami fájdalommal voltak teli, de a tekintete gyengédségről csillogott, ahogy végigsimított az ujjaival ott, ahol előbb még Harry kezei voltak.

\- Ez meg mi volt Harry? – hallotta még Black hangját.

\- Semmi... – Sóhajtott a fiú, Perselus pedig a fejét is nekidöntötte a falnak, és kilesett mögüle. Látta, hogy Black a kezét a fekete kósza tincsekbe fúrja, mire megrándult a szemöldöke, és olyasmiket mormogott magában, hogy _„Engedd el."_ – Na, akkor kipróbáljuk a Nimbuszt? – kérdezte aztán Potter lelkesen, mire a keresztapja ugatva felnevetett.

Piton szitkozódva erőt vett magán, és elindult a pince felé, a szobájába, de az arcán még mindig ugyanaz a kifejezés ült.

_\- Kérlek, Perselus... te vagy az egyetlen, akit a kezdetektől fogva ismerek..._

_\- Nem._

_\- De-_

_\- Potter már döntött nem igaz? Nem mintha bármikor is szívesen lennék a kölykének a keresztapja... Mi? V-várj... Lily, ezt nem úgy értettem..._

_\- Hát persze! Tudod mit? Kár is volt megkérdeznem téged! Ne aggódj, találunk nálad sokkal kedvesebb embert, aki szívesen lenne a fiunk keresztapja...! És tudod mire jöttem rá? Egy ilyen ember, mint te, ne is legyen a fiam közelében! Fogadjunk, úgy is csak Jamest látnád benne, nem engem... Jamesnek pedig tökéletesen igaza volt. Sirius sokkal jobb lesz nálad!_

Mióta... Mióta jobb Sirius Black nála?! Mégis mióta?! Ha én lettem volna Potter... mármint... Harry keresztapja... most én állnék ott. Miért? Miért nem én vagyok ott? Miért? Oh, hát persze. Nem lettem volna képes James Potter kölykéért felelősséget vállalni. Már a legelején tudtam, hogy gyűlölném a fiút. De akkor... most miért érzem magam ilyen rútul?

A férfi sziszegett.

Mindegy! Teljesen mindegy! Felejtsd el. Egyszerűen csak felejtsd el...!

\- Hát persze, hogy kipróbáljuk! – Hallotta még a kutya hangját, mire féltékenyen megrezdült a teste. – Most azonnal, kinn a pályán. – Nevetett. – Fogadjunk, úgy repülsz, mint Ágas!

A féltékenység ördöge ott lebzselt Perselus Piton körül, és ezt a távolból figyelő férfi is tisztán látta. De őt nem látta senki, ahogy a derekánál tekergőző óriáskígyót sem.

**XxX**

Éles, fület sértő és szívbe markoló sikítás hangzott fel, egyenesen Lily Potter szájából.

Rémült tekintettel, melyekből a féltő anyai könnyei hullottak, képtelen volt levenni a szemét, egy szem fiáról. Megfagyva a sokktól álltak a lelátón, temérdek emberrel körülvéve Jamesszel. Hiába voltak képzett aurorok, hiába gyűlt meg a bajuk szökött foglyokkal, Azkabaniakkal, most, képtelenek voltak reagálni. Pálcájuk zsebükben hevert, de nem tudtak mozdulni. Nem csak ők, se Sirius, se Lupin. A távolban még Perselus is meresztette a szemét, mozdulatlanul és Minerva McGalagony abban a pillanatban bánta meg azt, hogy nem ellenkezett mikor az igazgató azt mondta, hogy nem ér rá megnézni a mérkőzést, mikor az ifjú Harry Potter lezuhant a seprűjéről.

Minden mintha lassítva történt volna, legalább húsz méter magasságból zuhant le a fiú, s mindezt a nézők döbbent csendben nézték végig. Még a mardekárosok is zilált arccal, sokkos állapotban reagáltak, élükön Draco Malfoyal.

Aztán hirtelen valami robbant, a szél felerősödött, és a pályán nem Harry feküdt alakját vélték felfedezni, hanem, Riddle professzort látták meg, amint kezében ott tartja a zuhanástól elájult fiút, teljes nyugalomban. Mikor megszólalt, akkor az egész stadion hallotta a hangját.

\- Semmi baja. Csak elájult, viszont a cikeszt elkapta. – Fejezte be nemes egyszerűen, majd a sárga szárnyas labdácskát ledobta a homokba, és elindult a fiúval a karjaiban. Feltételezhetőleg a gyengélkedő felé, mire a legközelebbi hozzátartozók is felocsúdtak, és lesiettek a lelátóról.

\- GYŐZÖTT A GRIFFENDÉL! Levertük azokat a szemét kígyókat! IGEN!

\- Na de Mr. Jordan!

**XxX**

\- Mit kaptál Harry? Anya nekem megint kötött egy mellényt... Fúj, pedig tudja, hogy utálom a barnát! Nézd, neked is!

\- Tényleg? Milyen jól néz ki... hű de meleg! De... ezt nézd... Apa küldte... – Fogta a kezébe a levelet a fiú.

\- Olvasd fel Harry, na, mit írt?

_**Harry!** _

_**Boldog karácsonyt, kisfiam! Anyád kicsit szomorú, hogy nem jössz haza az ünnepekre, de mivel mi sem tudunk itthon lenni... így ez volt a legjobb megoldás. És szerintem is szívesebben maradtál volna a barátaiddal, nem igaz?** _

Potter kuncogott. Az apja teljesen ismerte őt.

_**Tudom, hogy anyád küldött már ajándékot, szóval, ez az én kis titkom, remélem, megőrzöd nekem, különben... anyád kínok között végezne velem, hogy az engedélye nélkül adtam ezt át neked.** _

Harry és Ron összevigyorogtak.

_**Nekem, Tapmancsnak, Holdsápnak és Féregfarknak nagyon jól jött iskolás korunkban, reméljük szíveden, viseled majd sorsát, és óvod mindkét kezeddel! Ez már a tiéd Harry, egy fajta családi hagyomány a Potterek között, ami szülőről gyermekre száll, én magam is az apámtól kaptam. Egy vérbeli Tekergő vagy kisfiam, használd kedved szerint, Ronnal vagy Hermionével egyaránt, de le ne bukjatok! Mrs. Norris hiába nem fog titeket látni, érezni még tud az öreglány.** _

_**Ron, Hermione, nektek is van ajándékaitok, remélem örültök nekik. Boldog karácsonyt kívánunk nektek! Harry, nagyon szeretünk!** _

_**Apa és anya** _

\- Mi van benne Harry? Mi? Egy köpeny? Na... próbáld fel...

\- Jó...

\- Harry, ez ... ez egy láthatatlanná tévő köpeny...!

**XxX**

\- Anya?

\- Igen, Harry?

\- Vannak rokonaink? – kérdezte.

\- Harry, hiszen ott vannak-

\- Nem, nem így értettem. Neked anya. Neked nincsen testvéred?

Lily egy ideig hallgatott.

\- De van egy nővérem. Petunia. Most már Dursley, nem Evans. Van egy veled egykorú fia, Dudley, de soha nem találkozunk velük.

\- Miért?

A nő mosolygott.

\- Nos... a nővérem nem tart igényt, egy olyan húgra meg sógorra és természetesen rád, akik _ilyenek_.

\- Mármint... varázslók?

\- Igen.

\- Miért-

\- Petunia mugli, szívecském. Ahogy a férje és a fia is. Tudnak rólunk, de nem szívlelik a _„fajtánkat."_

\- Szomorú vagy, emiatt anya?

Lily nem válaszolt.

**XxX**

\- Nos, itt van újra a lehetőség, hogy megszerezzük a kupát! Ha ismét legyőzzük a mardekárt, mint tavaly, akkor mi leszünk a legjobbak! – Kiabálta Wood. – Főleg úgy, hogy itt van velünk az évszázad legjobb fogója, Harry Potter!

Az öltözőben kitölt a vad kiáltozás, mire az említett fiú csak megvakarta a tarkóját, és szerényen elmosolyodott.

\- Nem vagyok azért annyira jó... – Motyogta, mire Fred és George felkapták a fejüket.

\- Ne...

\- ... viccelj, Harry...

\- ...te vagy a...

\- ... mi büszkeségünk!

A lányok vihogtak, és vigyorogtak, majd egyetértően bólogatni kezdtek, Oliverrel az élen.

\- Ugyan, elsőben is épp csak sikerült...

\- Gahh! Épp hogy?! Harry, nem mindennapi látvány, hogy valaki a szájával kapja el a cikeszt, utána pedig lezuhan!

\- Csak megcsúsztam...

\- De legalább sértetlenül megúszta. – Szúrta oda Amelia, miközben a sminkjét igazgatta.

Harry csak megforgatta a szemét, majd miután vége lett a gyűlésnek, kiment az öltözőből. Mióta elkezdődött a második évük a Roxfortban, nem hall semmi mást a többiek szájából csak ezt. Éppen elég volt, hogy tavaly végig róla fecsegtek! Főleg a fura mentés után, amit Riddle professzor hajtott végre... és hogy még a gyengélkedőben sem engedte ki a kezei közül...

Harry még másnap reggel megköszönte a férfinak, hogy megmentette az életét, de az csak megpaskolta a feje búbját, és hallgatott. A kapcsolatuk nem változott, na nem mintha lett volna bármi féle kapcsolatuk...

\- Nézzétek, itt jön Szent Potter! Szerintetek, ha esedezünk, megdob minket egy autogrammal? Mert ha igen, akkor lehet sorban állni! – Jött a röhögő hang a csoporttól.

Ez a beszólás Harry _legkedvesebb barátjától_ származott, Draco Malfoytól. _Na persze. Barát, mi?_

Harry megállt, és odapillantott az ablaknak támaszkodó Dracóra, és kis társaságára. Parkinson, Crack, Monstro, Zambini... Harry elhúzta a száját. Íme a csipet csapat.

\- Malfoy, neked még akkor sem adnék autogramot, ha a talpamat nyalnád érte. – Vetette oda, mire a szőke fiú feje csak úgy vöröslött a dühtől. Harry még megajándékozta a kis társaságot egy gunyoros mosollyal, majd szépen elballagott, megkeresni az igazi barátait.

Malfoyal még mindig tartott a háború, de Harry úgy gondolta, hogy a szőke csak azért viselkedik így, mert feltűnési viszketegsége van. Vagy csak azért, mert valójában Harry barátja akar lenni. De persze _„Szent Potter"_ sosem lenne ennyire beképzelt, hogy ilyesmin jártassa az eszét. Pedig ha tudná, mennyire igaza van...

\- Ah, Harry! – Jött a kiáltó hang, mire Harry felnézett a padló fixírozásából.

\- Hermione. – Mosolygott. – Ron?

\- Még tömi magát... – fújta fel az arcát a lány -, nem hiszem el, hogy képes enni annyi mindent.

Harry nevetett, mire a lány oldalba bökte, de már ő is mosolygott.

\- Fogadjunk, szerinted, hoz nekem valamit?

A barna szemek kétkedve néztek rá.

\- Fogadjunk, hogy nem.

\- Jó. Szerintem igen.

\- Mi legyen a tét? – kérdezte Hermione, mire Harry elgondolkodó fejet vágott, aztán elvigyorodott.

\- Mit szólnál hozzá... ha megcsinálnád holnaputánra... Csütörtökre az átváltozástan házinkat?

_\- Házinkat?_

\- Ühüm... Ronét is.

\- De ha én nyerek?

\- Mmm... akkor eljárunk veled a könyvtárba.

A fiatal boszorkány hallgatott egy ideig, majd bólintott, és kezet ráztak.

Tíz perc után Ronald Weasley teletömött szájjal szaladt hozzájuk, majd értetlenül nézett a kettősre, akik feszülten figyelték őt. Hermione diadalittasan mosolygott, Harry pedig letörten sóhajtott egyet.

Aztán persze Ron megszólalt.

\- Jajj, Harry! Tessék, hoztam neked egy meleg pogácsát, gondoltam úgy sem ettél semmit a megbeszélés előtt és- Hé, mi van? Miért néz így Hermione?

A lány sebes léptekkel elvágtatott.

\- Harry? Mi van? Valami rosszat mondtam?

\- Kivételesen semmi rosszat, haver.

**XxX**

_\- Harry... haver, hallasz? Ébredj fel... Harry..._

_\- Menjen az útból Mr. Weasley! Potter, maga meg keljen már fel végre! Potter!_

_Ez a hang nyers. Erőszakos. Tömény gúny rejtőzik meg benne._

_\- Piton professzor! Elég volt, eressze el!_

_\- Harry...!_

_\- Potter! Hallja! Gyerünk!_

_Nem szeretem ezt a hangot._

_De akkor..._

_\- Potter!_

_Miért érzem úgy, mintha..._

_\- Potter!_

_Az ő fájdalma nagyobb lenne az enyémnél?_

**XxX**

_\- Mit csinálsz, Hermione?_

_\- Olvasok Ron, ha nem tűnt volna fel._

_\- Persze feltűnt, csak... miért? Miért_ _**itt** _ _? Várjunk... ezt tegnap tanította McGalagony. Mi is a neve? Alvás álom bájital?_

_A lány horkantott, de egy ideig csendben maradt. Az a bizonyos „Ron" és Harry is tudták, hogy a lány nem azért hallgat, mert nem tudná a bájital nevét._

_\- Örökálom bájitalnak nevezik, te lüke. Tudod... Néha azzal nyugtatom magam... hogy ha felolvasom neki, akkor velünk fog haladni az anyaggal. És ha felébred... akkor együtt folytathatjuk az évet._

_\- Hermione... ez már a hatodévünk. Ha Harry..._

_\- Én is tudom! De... képtelen lennék úgy lehunyni a szemem éjjel, hogy bennem van a tudat... hogy nem tettem semmit érte!_

_A fiú is hallgatott. A csendbe halk szipogás vegyült, és mintha még egy személy csatlakozott volna a síró lány mellé._

_Miért sírsz?_

_\- Na, mire vársz? Nem olvasod?_

_Miért?_

_\- Mi...?_

_\- Addig legalább én is tanulok valamit... és Harry is biztos örülne neki._

_Kérlek..._

_Kuncogás, majd egy gyengéd, lágy beszéd. A hang Harrynek ismerős volt. De se több se kevesebb._

_Ne sírjatok._

**XxX**

\- Ti jelentkeztek?

\- Hát, nem is tudom... félek Pitontól.

\- Tőle mindenki fél, hülye... Na te, Dean? Neville lehet, hogy nem jön...

A megszólított fiú ásított egyet.

\- Mire is pontosan?

Seamus kuncogott, majd a behozott plakátot meglengette a barátja előtt.

\- Hát a párbajszakkörre, a párbajszakkörre! – Ugrált. – Piton meg Riddle tartja...!

\- Haver, ülj már le, csak nem kukac van a seggedben?

A kanapén fekvő Ron azonnal Thomas felé fordult.

\- A mugliknak szokott lenni kukac a seggükben? – kérdezte olyan képpel, ami tényleg azt tükrözte, hogy elhiszi, amit kérdezett.

Dean nevetett, majd Hermione megszólalt vaskos könyve mögül.

\- Megint a lényeget ragadtad ki, Ronald.

A fiú fintorgott, de nem kérdezett többet. A hiperaktív Finnigan tovább ugrált, majd a kandallónál ülő Harryt támadta meg.

\- Harry! Te jössz? Légysziiiiii... Már majdnem mindenki megy...!

Az Arany trió összenézett, és megrántották a vállaikat.

\- Tőlem. – Sóhajtotta Harry.

Seamus sikított, mire Dean megdobta az egyik díszpárnával.

**XxX**

\- Nyugodtan lépjetek közelebb, Piton professzor nem olyan ijesztő, mint amennyire sokadszorra látszik. – Mosolygott negédesen Riddle, és könnyed mozdulattal lesöpörte Piton gyűlölködő auráját a válláról. – Természetesen nem fogom hagyni, hogy a professzor kárt tegyen benneteket... igen, így már jó lesz, gyerekek. Nos, figyeljetek, a professzorral bemutatunk egy lefegyverző bűbájt. Figyeljetek rendesen, hiszen nem tudhatjuk, hogy ki lesz a következő párbajozó.

A két tanár a pódium két szélére sétált, majd Riddle ismét megszólalt.

\- A párbajozás – ha előre eltervezett keretek között zajlik – legfőbb tiszteletteljesebb módja először is, a pálca felemelése – tettek úgy -, majd a meghajlás. – Hajoltak meg. – Utána beálltok egy támadóállásba.

\- És akkor... háromra. Egy. Kettő. Három! _Capitulatus!_

\- _Capitulatus!_

A varázsigék találkoztak, és a tanárok a lökéshullámtól csak pár centire csúsztak egymástól.

Ezek után, a két tanár különböző házakból felhívott egyesével két-két diákot, akik legjobb tudásuk szerint szerepeltek. Harry már akkor érezte, hogy az utolsó ő lesz, mikor érezte magán Piton tekintetét. Nem is kellett sokat várnia, a férfi felszólította, mire Riddle professzor Nevillet hívta fel. Potter vetett a tanárra egy hálás pillantást, hiszen tudták, hogy Neville előbb ejti el félelemből a pálcáját, mintsem kimondana előbb vele egy varázsigét. Természetesen, Pitonnak megint bele kellett szólnia, és Longbottomot a helyén marasztalta különböző sértésekkel, melyektől szegény fiú teljesen elvesztette a két év alatt összekapart magabiztosságát, majd helyette Malfoyt hívta fel.

_Óh, sejthettem volna. Miért is vártam mást?_

A két fiú felállt egymással szemben, majd elvégezték ugyanazt a műveletet, mint társaik. Legelőszőr Draco küldte cirkuszi bohócokat megszégyenítő szaltóval Harryt a földre, és kárörvendő vigyorán látszott, hogy ez már nagyon érett benne. Másodszor, Harry balett oktatásra akarta rávenni a szőkét, de hiába mondta neki, hogy kell a rendes spárgát csinálni, Malfoy csak nem úgy csinálta. Harmadszor, viszont egy fekete Piton – ami igazán emlékeztette Harryt az Abszol úton lévő kereskedésben fekvő állatra -, repült ki a mardekáros pálcájából, mire Potter agyán az futott át, hogy _: „Ilyen nincs."_

Harry mellett Riddle professzor haladt el, feltéve, hogy megállítsa az állatot, s messziről a fiú még látta, hogy Piton hátrál, egy egészen hangyányit a pódium mellől. A kígyó tekergőzött, de mielőtt Tom bármit tehetett volna, Harry megszólalt.

Édes, simogató szinte már tapogatózó sziszegés gördült le a fiatal fiú ajkairól, mely egy álló helyébe dermesztette meg először Riddlet, majd mindenki mást is. A kígyó kivillantotta nyelvét, majd felemelkedett, és oldalra döntötte a fejét. Harry tovább sziszegett, mire a kígyó hevesen bólogatni kezdett, a diákok legnagyobb döbbenetére. Majd a kis, még alig egy méteres kígyó elkúszott a Sötét Nagyúr mellett, egyenesen Harry lábszáráig, s azon felkúszott egészen a fiú nyakáig, ahol is körbetekeredett, és orrával megcirógatta a másik arcát.

Ez volt az a pillanat, mikor Tom Marvolo Riddle kirángatta Harry James Pottert a párbajszakkörről, egy egészen lesokkolt tömeget hagyva maguk után.

**XxX**

Harry csak megkövülten reagálta, hogy a professzor, aki már a kezdetek kezdete óta furán viselkedett vele, most erősen a csuklóját szorítja, és sietve rángatja a folyosón. Harry fejében olyan gondolatok röpködtek, hogy most Riddle esetleg bántani fogja őt, vagy, mint Piton sértegetni. Hiszen valójában nem is csinált semmit, így nem is értette, hogy a többiek miért bámulták meg őt úgy, mintha valami kirakati baba lenne. Ő csak megmondta a kígyónak, hogy ne bántson senkit és nyugodjon meg!

Út közben a kígyó édesen sziszegett Harry fülébe, kedves és érdeklődő szavakat mormolva. A fiú hátát kissé kirázta a hideg, mikor a lény _„Gasszdám"-_ nak nevezte őt, így nem vette észre a tanára kezének rezdülését. Az ajtó hangosan csapódott be utánuk, s az ifjú Potter már csak annyit vett észre, hogy szemben áll az SVK professzorral.

\- Milyen dühösssz... – Jött a sziszegés a bal fülénél, Harry pedig felhúzta a szemöldökét. – De azisssz lehet, hogy boldog...

\- Halgasssz! – Dörrent fel a férfi, mire az állat és Harry is megdöbbent.

\- Tanár úr? – kérdezte, mire amaz a fiúra emelte vörös szemeit, melyek hitetlenségtől csillogtak. – Öhm... én nem akartam, de-

\- Párszaszájú vagy. – Jelentette ki nemes egyszerűen, mire Potter úgy nézett rá, mint valami őrültre, megfeledkezve, hogy egy tanár áll vele szemben.

\- Hogy mi vagyok?

\- Tudsz beszélni a kígyókkal. – Bökött a fekete lényre Harry nyakán, mire az védelmezően kivillantotta villás nyelvét, és jobban megszorította a fiú nyakát.

\- Riddle professzor... – kezdte -, mégis hogyan tudnék...? – a férfi leintette.

\- Érted, amit mond nem? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a férfi, és Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el a figyelmeztető él Riddle hangjában, ami azt üzente, jobb nem ellenkezik vele tovább, hanem elhiszi, amit mond.

Harry csendben maradt, és a kígyóra meredt, aki elég hangosan azt mondta, hogy a vörös szemű milyen okoskodó. _Oh. Ohh...!_ Harry most jött rá, hogy a tanárnak _tényleg_ igaza van.

\- De nem csináltam semmit. Hallhatta. Csak megmondtam neki, hogy...

\- Igen, valóban. Hogy ne bántson senkit és maradjon nyugton. _Én_ értettem ezt Potter, de mások viszont nem.

\- Hogy-hogy nem? Hiszen ott voltak! Hallották!

\- De csak azt, hogy párszaszóul beszélsz. A kígyók nyelvén.

Harry megütközve nézett a professzorra, mint aki most látná a férfit először.

\- Szóval... egy másik nyelven beszéltem? Jobban mondva... sziszegtem?

\- Igen.

\- De akkor, maga hogy értette meg?

A férfi felsóhajtott, majd tett egy lépést a fiú felé.

\- Mert ő isssz tud párssszasszóul... gasszdám...

\- Jó, maga is tud, de nem értem miért olyan nagy dolog ez? A lényeg, hogy...

\- Potter, otthon neked a szüleid nem mondtak el semmit, a négy alapítóról?

\- De, de ez miért is fontos?

A férfi még közelebb lépett.

\- Mardekár Malazár, párszaszájú volt. Csak az ő leszármazottai tudtak beszélni a kígyók nyelvén.

A zöld szemek kidülledtek meglepetésükben.

\- De hát...

\- Nem, Potter, nem vagy a leszármazottja.

\- Ezt honnan tetszik tudni, tanár úr? – nézett kétkedően Harry Tom szemeibe, mire az gőgösen elmosolyodott, és büszkén kihúzta magát, ahogy a fiú felé lépett.

Tom lehajolt, így a feje egy magasságba került Harryével, majd a szája egy büszke mosolyra húzódott. A fiú reflexszerűen akart hátrébb húzódni, de mivel nem volt egy félős kislány, a helyén maradt, és a tanár szemeibe bámult.

\- Mert én vagyok az utódja. – Suttogta, mire Harry szempillái megrebbentek. – Mardekár Malazár leszármazottja vagyok, Harry Potter.

Egy ideig csend volt.

\- Jó, ezt értem, azt viszont még mindig nem, hogy...

\- A kis barátaid és háztársaid azt fogják majd hinni, hogy te vagy az utódja Harry. – Mondta a tanár, és a fiú meglepetten reagált, hogy a férfi a keresztnevén szólította. Ilyen még sosem volt, de látszólag Riddle professzor ezt észre sem vette. – És hidd el, ez a pletyka hamar el fog terjedni, aminek te nem örülnél. A varázsvilágban a párszaszó nem éppen a jók nyelve... Aki ezt a nyelvet beszélte, sosem számíthatott a társitól kedvességre, együttérzésre, vagy bizalomra. Ez egy gonosz nyelv, Harry.

A férfi kuncogott, mikor meglátta a rémült fiú arcát, majd megpöckölte annak homlokát a mutató és hüvelykujjával.

\- Természetesen, ne aggódj, ezek miatt Harry. A kígyók felettébb jó társasági lények... – Húzta ki magát a férfi. – Légy büszke, amiért egy ilyen ősi nyelven beszélsz.

Harry le sem vette a szemét Tomról, csak bámulta. Az ember itt előtte Roxfort egy alapítójának utódja, beszéli annak nyelvét, tanár, és feltételezhetőleg hatalmas mágiával bír. Nem hagyható persze szó nélkül az sem, hogy bizonyos helyzetekben, a férfi félelmetes. Harry most értette, meg, hogy miért is becézik a többiek Sötét Nagyúrnak. A fekete mágiában jártas tanár...

A professzor nem mondott többet, csak megfordult, és elkezdett kifelé sétálni a teremből, a fekete hajú pedig követte. De mielőtt kimentek volna, Potter megtorpant.

\- Tanár úr – állt meg, majd pillanatokkal később Tom is így tett -, azt értem, hogy maga miért tud velük beszélni... de azt nem, hogy én miért tudok. Hisz maga mondta, nem vagyok Mardekár leszármazottja.

A tanár tekintete elsötétült, de ezt Harry nem látta, mivel a férfi háttal állt neki. Tom vörös szemei csillogtak, számára is érthetetlen érzelmektől, a fiú iránt. Igen. Jól emlékezett arra a hideg, téli napra, mikor a hópelyhek felettébb lassan hullottak alá az égből. Amikor mindent fehér borított, s a földön, a puha hóban egy élettelen test és egy síró gyermek feküdt... kinek elfelejthetetlen smaragd zöld szemei voltak, melyek még mindig kísértették a férfit álmaiban...

\- Professzor?

Tom megrezdült, majd válaszolt.

\- Nem tudom, Mr. Potter. – Válaszolta kifinomult begyakorlással, majd távozott.

Harry megvonta a vállát, és elindult a klubhelyiségébe.

**XxX**

Riddlenek teljesen igaza volt. A kígyós incidens után, mindenki úgy mustrálta, mintha másik bolygóról jött volna. Néha még az is feltűnt neki, hogy Ron meg Hermione is félelemmel a tekintetükben nézik, ezért ilyenkor mindig felment a hálószobájába, ott befejezni a házi feladatát. Persze, Ginny, Ron húga fura csillogással a szemében követte őt mindenhová, így talán ez is közrejátszott egy kicsikét.

De nem tört meg, emlékezve mit mondott a tanára, kihúzta magát, és büszkén vallotta bárkinek is, hogy igen, beszéli a kígyók nyelvét, az egyik legrégibb, legritkább nyelvet a varázsvilágban.

Meglepődve látta Harry még azt is, hogy pár mardekáros féltékenyen méregeti, de ezeken mindig csak jókat mosolygott. Aztán persze jött az anyjától egy levél, s habár félt elolvasni, mégis megtette. De alaptalan volt a riadalma, hiszen az anyja égig, földig dicsérte, amiért ilyen nyelv birtokosa. Habár, a kígyókkal még mindig hadilábon áll, megengedte, hogy a Pitont – Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Lily honnan tudhatta meg az incidens részleteit, és hogy az állat valóban egy Piton -, hazahozza.

Harry később elnevezte új lakótársát Malazárnak, már csak a többiek idegesítésére is. Persze, kapott is érte pár _kedves_ hozzászólást, mikor elmondta, mi is az állat neve. A mardekáros társaság is folyton piszkálta, és kérdezgették tőle, hogy miért is az oroszlánokkal van, ha ilyen sunyi, mint egy csúszómászó kígyó.

Malazár megharapta az ezt a mondatot rikácsolva elmondó Pansy Parkinsont. Piton levont tőle harminc pontot, egy diáktársa veszélyeztetése miatt, és követelte, hogy szabaduljon meg az állattól.

Harry nem volt hajlandó. Ezért Dumbledore igazgatóhoz vitték.

**XxX**

\- Nos, Harry, úgy hallottam, egy kedves kis állatot tartasz magadnál. Mond csak, láthatnám őt? – mosolygott az igazgató, akivel Harry csak most találkozott közelebbről, eddigi két évében.

A férfi tekintete nem volt szigorú vagy haragos, pusztán kíváncsi és izgatott.

Harry felemelte a jobb kezét, melyről feljebb csúszott a talár, így az igazgató megláthatta a fekete kígyót a vékony csukló köré tekeredve. Az állat pár nap leforgása alatt, vagy a duplájára nőtt, de még mindig nem volt nehéz. Sőt, volt amikor Malazár felkúszott Harry nyakára, és ott illegette magát a többieknek, vagy éppen ijesztette halálra őket. Mint a múltkor Nevillet...

\- Hm, milyen figyelemre méltó állat... – Simogatta a szakállát az öreg, és Harry hirtelen belegondolt, hogy az igazgató mennyi idős is lehet.

_Talán idősebb, mint Voldemort..._

Albus tekintete szórakozott volt, ahogy fürkészően bámult Harry szemeibe. Na igen. Potter akkor még mit sem tudott a legilimenciáról...

\- Igazgató úr! Malazár nem tehetett semmiről! Pansy Parkinson... kezdte. Ő csak megvédett engem!

Dumbledore felemelte a kezeit, hogy csendre intse vele a másodévest, majd mosolygott.

\- Tisztában vagyok vele, fiam. Ne aggódj. Ő – nézett az állatra -, mármint, _Malazár_ , maradhat. Természetesen – nézett huncutul csillogó szemekkel Harryre -, ha kordában tudod őt tartani, és nem történik meg még egy ilyen eset.

\- De Piton...

\- Piton professzor, Harry.

\- Ő... azt mondta, hogy... mennie kell. És le is vont harminc pontot! – Szólt feldúltan, mire az igazgató felállt a székéből.

\- Nos, Harry, Piton professzor... egy régi sérelem miatt, nem lát tovább az orránál.

Harry elhúzta a száját. _Jah, attól a méretes orrtól én se látnék tovább..._

\- Igen... apám miatt viselkedik így. Már megszoktam.

Dumbledore bólintott, majd sóhajtott.

\- De uram... mit mond majd neki, arról, hogy megtarthattam Malazárt? – nézett a folyamatosan tekergő kígyóra a csuklója körül. Egyáltalán nem volt csiklandós érzés... csak bizsergető.

\- Hát... felettébb elszaporodtak az egerek itt az iskolákban... – Húzogatta elrévedő arccal a szakállát a varázsló, miközben a fiúra nézett félhold szemüvege mögül.

Harry vigyorgott.

**XxX**

\- Anya, nem mesélsz nekem? – kérdezte Harry, ahogy bebújt az ágyába, és kinyújtóztatta a lábait.

Lily mosolygott, adott egy puszit a fejére, majd szórakozottan felkuncogott.

\- Nem vagy te már kissé öreg, a mesékhez?

Harry elhűlve nézett az anyjára.

\- De hát csak tíz éves vagyok! – Kiáltotta, mire a plafonon lévő cikeszek szétszéledtek. – Ez még kijár!

Az anyja nevetett.

\- Na jó, rendben. Hm... ah! Ezt még úgy se mondtam el neked... habár úgy gondolom túl fiatal vagy még hozzá... talán nem is lenne jó ötlet...

\- Na, anya!

\- Nem, rosszat fogsz tőle álmodni Harry...

\- Ugyan Lily, az én anyám már öt éves koromban elmesélte ezt a történetet. – Szólalt meg James hirtelen az ajtóból, mire a szobában lévők kissé megijedtek.

\- James! Ne osonj csak be csak így mögénk! – Pirított rá a felesége, de a férfi csak nevetett, majd odasétált az ágyhoz, és bebújt Harry mellé. Lily csak nézte őt, de a férfi csak ártatlanul pislogott, és bökött a fejével, hogy kezdje a mesét.

Harry mosolygott, majd magához szorította a fekete plüsskutyát, amit még Siriustól kapott pár hete, és úgy hallgatta Lily lágy hangját.

\- Volt egyszer három fivér. Akik útra keltek, s egyszer egy ösvényre értek, alkonyatkor. Kisvártatva egy folyó keresztezte útjukat, amin nem tudtak átkelni. A testvérek azonban jártasak voltak a mágiában, így egy pálcaintéssel hidat készítettek. De mielőtt átkelhettek volna a hídon, egy csuklyás alak állta útjukat. A halál volt. Úgy érezte, kijátszották, megszokta, hogy az arra tévők a folyóba vesznek. De a halál ravasz volt. Megdicsérte a testvérek ügyes varázslatát, és azt mondta jutalmat, érdemelnek, amiért sikerült túljárniuk az eszén. A legidősebb egy minden létezőnél erősebb varázspálcát kért. A halál el is készítette neki az egyik közeli bodzafa ágából. A középső testvér meg akarta alázni a halált, ezért azt kérte, legyen hatalma feltámasztani eltávozott szeretteit. A halál erre kivett egy követ a folyóból, és átadta a férfinak. A halál, most a legifjabb fivérhez fordult. Ő szerény volt, csupán ahhoz kért segítséget, hogy amikor majd tovább áll onnan, a halál ne tudja követni őt. A halálnak át kellett adnia neki saját, láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét. Az első fivér, egy távoli faluba utazott, s a bodza pálcát használva, párbajban megölte egy régi haragosát. Megrészegítette őt a pálcától kapott hatalma, és azt hitte legyőzhetetlen. Hanem éjszaka, egy varázsló ellopta tőle a pálcát, és elvágta a torkát.

Mikor Harry nem reagált, Lily folytatta.

\- Így az első férfi a halálé lett. A középső fivér megtért otthonába, ott elővette a követ, és háromszor megforgatta. Nagy örömére megjelent előtte a leány, aki mátkája volt mielőtt elragadta a korai halál. Ám a lány hamarosan bús lett, mert nem találta már a helyét az élők között. A varázsló beleőrült ebbe, s kioltotta életét, hogy kövesse a lányt. Így ő is, a halál kezére jutott. A harmadik fivér, úgy elbújt a halál elől, hogy az soha nem bukkant a nyomára. De aztán sok-sok év múltán, aggastyán korában, levetette a bűvös köpenyt, és a fiának adta. Régi barátként fogadta a halált. Egyenrangú társa volt, s örömmel búcsúzott, az élettől.

Lily maga is elmélyülten fejezte be a régi történetet, melyeket ők, felnőttek a Halál Ereklyéinek ismernek, majd mikor lepillantott családjára, elmosolyodott. Felkelt az székről, melyen ült, befeküdt fia és férje mellé az ágyba, majd egy pálcaintéssel leoltotta a villanyokat.

**XxX**

_\- Nem... ez nem mehet így tovább._

_\- Igen? És mégis mit javasolsz, Rémszem? Rázzuk addig Pottert, amíg fel nem ébred? Vagy van talán ennél jobb ötlete?_

_\- Heh. Persze, hogy van Piton. A jó régi bevált módszer... Ha egy kevéske Cruciatus-átkot küldenénk rá-_

_\- Nem fogunk Cruciatus átkot szórni a Harryre! Ne is álmodj róla Mordon!_

_\- Akkor milyen más ötleteid vannak, Remus? Már eltelt több mint fél év! Potter nem fog már csak úgy, magától felébredni!_

_\- Ezt nem tudhatjuk! Poppy már elmondta, hogy Mr. Potter állapota folyamatosan javul..._

_\- Én nem kételkedek, Minerva, de túl sok idő telt el ahhoz, hogy-_

_\- Nem hiszem, hogy ne tudnánk még várni! Tudodki még nem csinált semmit, így Harry is nyugodtan felépülhet!_

_\- Pontosan itt van a pont, Lupin, még. Nem azt mondom, hogy szórjunk Pottere átkokat, de-_

_\- Perselus, most, hogy Sirius... hogy Sirius már nincs itt, semmi jogod beleszólni Harry dolgaiba._

_\- Pontosan, Lupin. Black már nincs. Szerencsére..._

_\- Hogy mered! Azért mert diákkorunkban volt nézeteltérésetek Siriusszal, de ez még nem ad okot arra, hogy így merj beszélni róla! Tudod, Perselus, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy megérdemled, de kezdem úgy látni, hogy megérdemelted... Megérdemled a Pipogyusz nevet._

_Csattanás, huhogás, zörrenés, kiabálás. Nem szerette ezt, így megmozdult, hogy csendre intse a felette társalgókat, akik, ki tudja milyen okból, tanácskoztak itt körülötte. Viszont, egy szempillantás alatt elcsendesült minden, az ő nagy örömére. De még mindig nem értette, hogy ezek az emberek, név szerint volt egy „Piton", „Rémszem", "Remus", „Mordon", „Sirius", „Minerva" meg egy „Poppy" is és talán még az a „Black." Ha jól emlékszik hallott még egy "Lupint" meg egy "Perselust" is. Arról a „Pipogyusz"-ról meg nem is beszélve. Milyen furcsa név. Vajon egy emberé vagy egy állaté? Esetleg valami tárgyé? Na meg, még ott volt az a bizonyos „Potter" is, akiről feltehetőleg veszekedtek, lépten, nyomon. Szegény, biztos elég rossz lehet, ha ilyen sok ember sugdolózik a háta mögött._ _Ő visszafordult a hátára, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. A csend még feszültebb lett, de ezt ő észre sem vette. De egyáltalán nem értette, hogy egy anya, hogy adhat a gyermekének egy olyan nevet, mint a "Tudodki."_

_Viszont... a kíváncsiságát már csak egy valami fúrta._

_Ki az a Harry?_

**XxX**

\- Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley nem kérek többet... így is tele vagyok. – Simogatta a hatás kedvéért a szemüveges fiú a hasát, de a nő hajthatatlan volt.

\- Drága Harry, nem, nem fiacskám. Egyre soványabb és soványabb leszel! Na, majd beszélek Lilicskével... igen, igen mondom is neki... – Fordult el az asszony, de azért még odapakolt egy nagy kanál krumplipürét Harry tányérjára.

Potter érezte, hogy az eddig magába tuszkolt – _hatalmas_ – ételmennyiség kezd visszakívánkozni a való életbe...

A fiú összenézett legjobb barátjával, Ronnal, majd megértésükben gyorsan bólintottak, és hamar tányért cseréltek. A vörös hajú srác egy pillanat alatt belapátolta anyja főztjét, majd mikor Molly pár perccel később visszatért hozzájuk, édeskedve megsimogatta Harry fekete haját, és leszedte egy varázslattal a tányérokat az asztalról.

Az asztal túloldalán Fred és George vigyorogtak a kisebbeken, majd mikor azok észrevették, hogy figyelik őket, az arcuk teljesen pirospozsgás lett.

\- Fred! George! – Kiáltott Molly, mire az említett ikerpár felnézett az egyik pergamen fölül.

A vörös hajú, dundi nő az ajtóban állt, és karba tett kezekkel figyelte a fiait, akik csak megvonták a vállaikat.

\- Nem csináltunk semmit, anya! – Mondták egyszerre, mire anyjuk szemöldöke megrándult.

\- Valóban... de most, hogy újra a Roxfortba mentek – rázta meg hevesen a mutatóujját -, nem szeretném, ha újabb csintalanságaitokról kapnánk levelet McGalagony professzortól! Sőt! Nem is akarom, hogy tudja még csak a neveteket se! – Kiáltotta nyomatékosítva, mire a két fia felpattant a helyéről, és kifelé mentek a kertbe, de az anyjuk még így is kapott egy ártatlan mosolyt tőlük.

\- Ugyan, anya...

\- ... mindenki tudja,...

\- ... hogy mi vagyunk...

\- ... Gred és Forge. – Nevetett az ikerpár, majd kifutottak.

\- Fiúk...!

**XxX**

\- Harry, annak tekintetére, hogy elkezded a harmadik évedet a Roxfortban, adok neked valamit. – Mondta Sirius, ahogy beinvitálta Harryt az egyik szobába, hogy Lily ne hallja őket. Nos, a biztonság kedvéért a férfi még elvégzett egy némító bűbájt is.

A zöld szemek izgatottan csillantak fel.

\- Mit?

\- Nos... úgy hallottam, Ágas tavaly karácsonyra elküldte neked a köpenyt...

Harry lelkesen bólogatott. Sirius meglebbentette hosszú fekete haját, majd sima, ápolt, férfias arcán játékos vigyor ült.

\- Én oda adom neked ezt. – Nyújtotta át az ajándékot a keresztfiának.

\- Mit... mit kezdjek egy darab pergamennel? – kérdezte, mire kinyílt az ajtó, és mindketten odakapták a fejüket. Sirius megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mikor látta, hogy ki a betolakodó.

\- Holdsáp! A frászt hoztad ránk! – Sziszegte, mire a férfi közelebb jött, és megállt Tapmancs mellett.

\- Hogy a kérdésedre válaszoljak Harry... – kezdett bele Remus -, ez nem csak egy darab pergamen. Ezt mi készítettük.

Harry még így sem értette, így a két férfi összenézett, és Sirius a pálcáját a már szétnyitott pergamenre tette.

\- Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok. – Mondta, mire az üres lapon írás, és talpnyomok jelentek meg, Potter legnagyobb döbbenetére.

\- Ez... ez... ez a Roxfort. – Ismerte fel, mire a két jó barát felkuncogott.

\- Igen... ezzel itt megtudhatod, hogy ki, mikor és hol van. Most már még könnyebben ki tudod kerülni a véres denevért a folyosókon. – Vigyorgott Black, Lupin pedig oldalba bökte. – Ágas rám bízta, hogy, majd ha jónak gondolom, adjam oda neked. És most, hogy ebben az évben lemehettek a barátaiddal Roxmortsba, azt hiszem... illő átadnom. – Kacsintott.

\- De Lilynek el ne áruld – suttogta a vérfarkas -, ha megneszelné, hogy ez és a köpeny is nálad van... Ujjuj, kapnánk a fejünkre. – Nézett komolyan, de a száján mosoly suhant át.

\- Ha pedig el akarod tűntetni... – bökött ismét a papírra Black -, csíny letudva.

Harry kuncogott, majd megölelte a keresztapját és Remust.

**XxX**

A vonat hirtelen megállt. Ron tenyere, mely az Express vonat ablakán volt, most szinte odafagyott, a jéghidegtől. Ahogy fiákerben lévő Harry, Hermione, Ron és Ginny lélegeztek, láthatóvá vált a fehér, meleg pára, melyet kifújtak. Hideg volt. Mozdulni sem mertek. Aztán egyszer csak egy émelyítően hátborzongató hang érte el a fülüket, majd másodpercekkel később, a hangnak a gazdája is megérkezett.

Fekete, köpenybe burkolt, repülő alak volt, melynek mindenféle hovatartozását még Harry sem tudta volna megállapítani. Az ajtó lassú, csikorgó mozdulattal eltolódott, annak ellenére, hogy mikor reggel felszálltak a vonatra, semmi hangja nem volt. A szemüveges fiú érezte, hogy három társa belé kapaszkodik, és arra lett kíváncsi, hogy vajon a többiek azt hiszik, képes őket megvédeni?

Nos, Harry Potter, mikor felkelt Godric's Hollowban, nem erre számított, az biztos. A barátai nevetésére, csokibékákra, vitatkozásokra, egy gőgös, ripacs Malfoyra és a bandájára igen, na de _erre_ végképp nem.

Malazár megremegett a csuklója körül, mikor a lény behajolt a fiákerbe. Harry fejében csak egyetlen szó suhant át: _Dementor,_ mikor is elnyelte őt a sötétség.

_\- Úgy sajnálom... kérlek, bocsáss meg... Ne halj meg..._

\- Harry!

_\- Ne halj meg..._

\- Istenem, Harry!

_\- Ez az... nyisd ki a szemed... nyisd ki, nézz rám... Nagini, gyere, melegítsd fel... Igen, itt vagyok. Most már nincs semmi baj..._

\- Ébredj fel!

A zöld szemek kinyíltak, és Harry egy pillanatra Hermione aggódó arca helyett, hópelyheket látott, éj fekete, szinte már fekete égboltot, egy vérvörös szempárt látott, ismerős arccal és barna hajjal...

_\- Látod? Mondtam... nincs már semmi baj..._

\- Mi... történt? – kérdezte.

**XxX**

Harryék Legendás Lények Gondozására való menetelben – amit Hagrid tartott -, kénytelenek voltak hallgatni Malfoy és kedves talpnyalói beszólogatásait, melyek olyasmik voltak: _„Vigyázz Potter! Dementor!", „Szent Potter elájult! Beijedt, mint egy félős kisbaba!", „Potter babuci mindjárt megint rosszul lesz, gyorsan, hozzatok egy hordágyat!", „Potter olyan gyenge vagy!"_

Ezek épelméjűs mondatok után, Harry csak megrázta a fejét, és mélyen elkezdett azon gondolkodni, vajon miért is viselkedik Draco így vele. Aztán, ahogy a szemüveges fiú rájött, abban a pillanatban torpant meg, olyan hamar, hogy hátulról Ron neki ment.

\- Mi van haver? – kérdezte, mire Harry újra elindult, és intett, hogy _„semmi."_

_Malfoy még mindig meg van sértődve, amiért elsőben nem fogadtam el a barátságát?_

Harry megvonta a vállát, és arra is rájött, hogy ez egyáltalán nem érdekli őt. Ha Malfoy jóban akar majd lenni vele, akkor ne ő tegye meg az első lépést.

Bár...

\- Mi van ragyásfej, még a szemüvegeddel se látsz rendesen?

Erre aztán élete végéig se számíthat. Na nem, mintha akarta volna. Ez Malfoy kis dolga volt, ha akar tőle majd valamit, majd idejön.

Potter megállt, majd elfordította a fejét jobbra, és szúrósan a mardekárosokra nézett. Aztán gúnyosan elmosolyodott, és alaposan végigmérte a szőkét, aki jól láthatóan nyelt egyet.

\- Sajnos, mivel minden nap látom az a lenyalt, görény fejedet, így képzeld, látok vele rendesen. De köszönöm, hogy megkérdezted, igazán jól esett. Egy Malfoytól a jó indulat... nos, nem gyakori. – Szúrta oda, mire a szürke szemek kiguvadtak mérgükben.

A többi háztársa is teljesen fel volt háborodva, és percenként egymásra nézegettek, hátha bárki is vissza tud szólni Potternek, de mindenki csöndben maradt.

Harry horkantott, majd a barátaival a nyomában beállt a legelső sorba, igazán közel Hagridhoz, akivel igazán jóba voltak. Hagrid először elmondta, hogy mit is fognak csinálni, először mindannyian ledöbbentek, majd megrémültek. Esze ágában sem volt senkinek se közelebbről megismerkedni egy Hippogriffel. De persze, mire Harry észrevette volna, már az állat előtt hajlongott, mint valami cirkuszi majom, aki a kívánatos kis csecsebecséket várja a nézőktől, vagy az egyéb, finom harapnivalókat.

Jah, aztán miután ez sikerült, és az állat – név szerint Csikócsőr -, szintén meghajolt előtte, Hagrid azt mondta neki, hogy megsimogathatja. Harrynek ez egy örök élmény lett, de egy rövid idő után, mikor megfigyelte az állat méretes csőrét és éles karmait, kedve lett volna most már távolról szemlélni eme pompás állatot. Ezek után jött a legrémisztőbb és egyben legvadítóbb dolog, Potter életében, a dementorokon is túl.

A félóriás felültette a Hippogriff hátára, majd az kitárta a szárnyait, és repült egy kör, a Roxfort körül, majd mikor Hagrid visszahívta, kecsesen leszállt a földre. Harry vigyorgott, mikor már a talajon állt, és a barátjával beszélt, viszont, átkozta magát, amiért nem figyelt.

Malfoy – talán feltűnési viszketegsége vagy féltékenysége miatt? -, kitört a tömegből, mely megtapsolta ellenségét, majd az állat felé indult, szélsebesen, megalázva az állatott rondábbnál rondább jelzővel.

„ _A Hippogriffek végtelenül tisztességes állatok... akik megsértenek akár egyet is közülük... nos..."_

Igen. Harry tökéletesen is emlékszik Hagrid szavaira. Főleg a végére. Ugyanis, a férfi nem fejezte be a mondatot.

Ezért rohant szélsebesen a fiú, a szőke mardekáros felé, mikor a szárnyas állat felágaskodott és rikácsolt. Látta még Draco elfehéredett arcát, kitágult szemeit, mikor félrelökte az állat karma elől. Aztán érezte az éles fájdalmat a feje bal oldalán, legfőképpen a szeménél, majd nem emlékezett másra, csak a sötétségre, és arra, hogy a nevét kiabálják.

**XxX**

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy ezzel a gyerekkel mindig történik valami! – Hallotta elsőnek meg az éppen ébredező Harry Madam Pomfrey hangját. – Albus, ez már több a soknál! Először leesett a seprűjéről, majd jöttek a dementorok, és most és most? Egy átkozott Hippogriff! Még jó, hogy nem választotta el a fejét a nyakától! Elhiheti, hogy azt nehezen varázsoltam volna vissza a helyére..!

\- Poppy, kérem, nyugodjon meg... Nem kér egy kis citromport, esetleg?

\- Nem, Igazgató úr, köszönöm, de nem kérek! Most viszont, ha megbocsát, mennem kell. - Pufogott a nő, pirospozsgás arccal.

\- Csak természetesen... menjen...

Mikor a matróna léptei elég távol voltak, Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Vagyis, csak a jobbat. Összehúzta a szemöldökét, és épp fel akart ülni, mikor megérzett egy kezet a vállán. Oldalra fordította a fejét, és meglátta az igazgató úr, derűs, ám kissé aggódó arcát.

\- Hogy vagy Harry? – kérdezte, mire a kérdezett szkeptikusan rábámult, olyan tekintettel, ami azt üzente, hogy _„Ezt most komoly?"_

\- Nos, még élek...

Az öreg varázsló kuncogott.

\- Valóban...

Harry hirtelen megmarkolta az ágyneműt, és aggódva megkérdezte.

\- Igazgató úr... Malfoy... Malfoy, hogy van? Nem sérült meg?

Dumbledore érdeklődve nézett a zöld szemekbe, majd a szakállát kezdte el simogatni.

\- Nem fiam, nem sérült meg. Viszont, ha nem lökted volna el... nos, akkor ő feküdne itt helyetted.

Harry sóhajtott. Érezte a varázsló hangjában a ki nem mondott kérdést, hogy miért is mentette meg Malfoyt, aki állandóan piszkálta őt, sértegette Ron anyagi helyzetét és családját, Hermione sárvérűségét...

\- Malfoy nem rossz ember, csak... – rázta meg a fejét, de azonnal meg is bánta, mivel éles fájdalom szúrt bele a koponyájába -, kötözködik. Én úgy gondolom... hogy Malfoy igazából nem is akar minket piszkálni, csak azért teszi, hogy figyeljünk rá.

\- Jobban mondva, _figyelj_ rá, Harry. – Csillogott a szeme az öregnek, amit Harry nem értett.

\- Mindegy... azt hiszem, Malfoy csak a barátunk akar lenni. – Rántotta meg a vállát, majd vett egy mély levegőt, és kifújta azt.

Albus felállt.

\- Nos, lehetséges... No, de kedves fiam, ha jobban leszel, várok rád az irodámban... nem, nem Harry, nem csináltál semmit... csak mutatni akarok neked valamit. A jelszó, citrompor. – Intett az öreg, majd mosolyogva távozott.

Vagy fél órával később, amikor a matróna visszatért, elmondta, hogy Harrynek egészen addig kell viselnie a „fejfedőt" amíg ő engedélyt nem ad rá, hogy levegye. Nem kell mondjam, az ifjú Potternek nem volt kedve, bekötözött fejjel és bal szemmel járkálni majdnem egy hétig az iskola folyosóit, ám amikor ennek hangot is kívánt adni, Madam Pomfrey olyan szemeket meresztett rá, mint egy dühös anyasárkány. Harry inkább csöndben maradt.

Hogy pihenjen, kapott egy altató bájitalt Poppytól, és elaludt.

**XxX**

Ki tudja mennyi idő elteltével, hangokra lett figyelmes az ágya mellől. Nem mozdult, nem nyitotta ki a szemét, egyáltalán nem adott semmi olyan jelet, ami arra utalt volna, hogy felébredt. Még a levegőt sem vette gyorsabban.

\- Nem kéne itt lennünk... – suttogta egy hang -, a végén még elkap minket a vén matróna... már rég aludnunk kéne!

\- Maradj már csendben Blaise... – Jött a morgás.

_Oké. Ennél jobb ébresztő nem is lehetne. A hangokból ítélve a látogatóim nem mások... mint a mardekáros csőcselék két tagja. Legalábbis csak egy tagja, meg a vezetője. Malfoy és Zambini. Remek. Ha most olyan helyzetben lennék, szívesen elhúznám a számat..._

\- Jól van, jól van... Hé, most mi a fenéért tolsz ki? – hüledezett.

\- Mit gondolsz miért, te agyalágyult? Hogy őrködj!

Harry még hallott pár vitatkozó hangot, de aztán újra mély csend lett. Majd kopogó léptek hangja ütötte meg a fülét, és tudta, hogy a szőke feléje tart. _Meg akar átkozni?_

De legnagyobb döbbenetére, a mardekáros leült mellé a székre, ahol korábban, még reggel az igazgató foglalt helyet. Harry keze kissé megremegett, de remélte, hogy ezt a másik nem vette észre. Mikor a szőke sóhajtott, tudta, hogy nem.

\- Miért...? – suttogta Malfoy.

_Mit miért?_

Draco rákönyökölt az ágyra, pár centire a másik kezétől, majd elkezdte az ellensége fekete haját piszkálni. Harry érezte a mozdulatból a másik fiú félelmét és rettegését aziránt, mi van ha mondjuk felébred? _Oh, ha tudnád..._

\- Mi ért vagy ilyen, Potter? Minek... mentettél meg? – susogta, és egy pillanatra erősebben szorította meg Harry egyik hajtincsét.

_Minek? Ez bizony egy nagyon jó kérdés._

\- Miattam most... – A srác megremegett, és Harry érezte, hogy a szőke a fejét az ő kezére hajtja. – Én... nem akartam Potter...

_Hű. Mi a fene? A végén még kiderül, hogy Malfoy nem is olyan jégherceg, mint aminek mondják... Ugye most nem...? Nem fog itt sírni? Hajj, pedig nem tett semmi rosszat... Hát... csak megint hülye volt..._

\- Miért...?

\- Tudod, ezt a kérdést én is feltettem magamnak, számtalanszor. – Sóhajtotta Harry, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét. Malfoy mellette mozdulatlanná dermedt, és még a keze is megfagyott Harry fején. A sérült oldalra fordította a fejét, és szembe találta magát a szőke fürtökkel. Csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy a mardekáros milyen közel is van hozzá. Felhúzta a szemöldökét, mikor a másik zombi lassúsággal felemelte a fejét.

_Egy biztos. Ilyen közel még sosem kerültem Malfoyhoz._

A szőke, ahogy Harry jobban szemügyre vette, a szokásostól jobban el volt sápadva. A szürke szemei kitágultak, mintha csak be lenne drogozva. Na nem mintha Harry tudott volna a mugli kábítószerekről, de pár diáktársa mesélt róla neki magáról a szerről és a jelekről, meg az egyéb hatásokról. Draco pont úgy festett, mint aki menten elhányja magát.

\- P-P-Potter... – Dadogta egyáltalán nem aranyvérű módon.

\- M-M-Malfoy. – Utánozta, majd kissé óvatosan bólintott a fekete hajú, mire Draco keze lecsúszott a hajából, a feje mögé.

Ezek után mély, két perces csönd ereszkedett rájuk. Ez idő alatt egyikük sem fordította el a tekintetét a másikétól. Aztán Harry ijedten rándult össze, mikor a szőke felpattant a székből. Úgy rántotta el a kezét a másik fejétől, mintha csak tűzbe nyúlt volna, s erre a zavartságára még az is csak tett egy lapáttal, hogy menekülésében megbotlott a székben, és a seggére esett. A mardekáros arca már eddig is vörös volt – Harry nem tudta, hogy a szégyentől vagy a zavartól -, de most csak rosszabb lett. Pár másodpercig Draco fel sem fogta, hogy hol is ül, de aztán vetett egy gyors pillantást a betegre, reménnyel teli tekintettel, hogy az ezt az egészet nem látta.

Mikor a szürke szemek a zölddel találkoztak, Malfoy füle már égett, Harry pedig nem mert semmit sem reagálni, nehogy rontson a helyzeten. Draco mikor rájött, hogy Potter igenis látta a „bénázását", olyan arcot vágott, mint aki mindjárt elsírja magát ott helyben.

\- Malfoy... – kezdte, de a szöszi hevesen elkezdte megrázni a fejét, aztán botladozva kifutott a gyengélkedőről, feldöntve még egy széket, mely hangos robajjal ért földet.

Harry hallotta, hogy Draco Zambinivel együtt elfut, amint a javasasszony szobájában felkapcsolódott a villany.

Harry sóhajtott.

**XxX**

Nem tudta, hogy hányadik alkalommal jött el újra. Csak azt vette észre, hogy mikor éjszaka kilép a szobája ajtaján, a lábai minduntalan maguktól cselekszenek, s útja akarva akaratlanul is erre téved. De most, mind számtalan alkalommal már, nem érez bosszúságot, csak valami mást, amit diákkorában csak akkor érzett, mikor minél több tudásra és hatalomra vágyott. Most viszont... ez egészen más. Vágyakozva és sóvárogva lenni... Ilyesfajta érzéseket eddig még nem tapasztalt.

Először magát látta a tükörben. A szokásos önmagát. Úgy nézett ki, mint amikor elvégezte a Roxfortot, tizenhét évesen, csak pár évvel tűnt idősebbnek. Ezt a varázslatot és a hozzá való bájitalt ő maga fejlesztette ki. Némi rásegítéssel, Perselus jóvoltából... természetesen csak a biztos hatásért.

Majd, a kép változott. Arra, amire a leginkább vágyott. Az óta, amióta csak betette a lábát Roxfortba... nem... mióta felszállt a vonatra... vagy talán még annál is régebbről. Igen.

Jól ismerte a helyet. Rengetegszer látta itt, és az álmaiban is. Éj fekete égbolt, havas fák, a hóban fekvő mozdulatlan, sérül gyermek... Majd a kép változott. A fiú mosolyogva nézett rá, és ahogy belenézett a smaragd tekintetbe, azonnal felismerte. Egy pillanatra, akkor és ott a teremben azt hitte, hogy a másik is felismeri majd, de tévedett. A zöld nem ismerte fel a vöröset. Elvesztette az irányítást a dühe felett, és minél hamarabb távol akarta tartani magától a fiút...

Ahogy teltek az évek, a fiú is idősebb lett. S ő a legjobb tudással védte őt, a legszebb drága kincsét.

Odasétált, egészen közel a tükörhöz. Az orra majdnem hozzáért a sima felülethez. A tenyerével megérintette azt a helyet, ahol a fiú volt. Nézte, ahogy vigyorog, nevet, a csillogó szemeit, a sebhelyet a homlokán...

S minél tovább nézte, annál jobban akarta. A barna bőrt, a puhának tűnő ajkakat, a hosszú, fekete szempillákat... hallani akarta a hangját, érezni az illatát...

\- Sokadszorra jársz itt, nem igaz, Tom? – jött Dumbledore hangja hirtelen mögüle.

Riddle megdermedt, de csak egy másodpercre, a szemeit viszont nem szakította el a tükörtől. Majd fintorogni kezdett, mikor az igazgató elkezdett lassú léptekkel feléje sétálni.

\- Meglehet... – Suttogta, miközben behajlította az ujjait a tükrön. A körme végigkaristolta Edevis tükrét, de nem tett benne kárt. Hisz miért tett volna?

\- Ugye tudod, hogy nem válhatnak a látogatásaid mániákussá. Holnaptól máshová helyezem a tükröt, remélem tisztában vagy ezzel, Tom. Ne keresd, ne kutass utána, felejtsd el. – Szólt az öreg varázsló, majd mintha ott sem lett volna, elment.

Tom pedig maradt, és reménykedett. Nem akart menni. Az itt lét olyan rutinossá vált számára, hogy képtelen lett volna élni nélküle.

Másnap is visszament. Úgy gondolta, a Roxfort engedelmeskedni fog a mágiájának, és Dumbledore hiába vitte máshová a tükröt, az most is ugyanott fog állni.

De a tükör nem volt ott.

**XxX**

A nagyterem a szokásos zsivajtól volt hangos, Seamus pedig feszülten felpillantott reggelijéből. Ron és Hermione csak bámulták az ételt, ahelyett, hogy ették volna azt. Hermiónétől még kinézték volna, hogy nem eszik, na de a falánk vörös hajúból... A fiú összenézett a legjobb barátjával, Deannel, majd egyszerre csúsztak közelebb a háztársaikhoz a padon.

\- Hé... – szólongatták őket, de Seamusnak meg kellett böknie Ron karját, hogy figyeljenek rá -, minden rendben?

Ron megtörten pislogott, és visszafordította a figyelmét a tányérjára meg a sütőtöklevére. Hermione szája megremegett.

Dean nyelt egyet.

\- Hogy van Harry? A rend... mondott már valamit? – suttogta az utolsó mondatot.

Körülöttük a barátaik mind elcsendesültek. Nem is csoda. A Minisztériumi eset után, a DS abba maradt, és az Arany trió megsérült. Habár Seamusék nem voltak ott, amikor Tudjukki megszállta Harryt... hiába nem tehettek róla, hogy nem értették. Hogy nem értették a nyomorúságot, amin át kellett menniük...

\- Megvan. Elvileg javul az... _állapota_. – Jött Ron monoton hangja, de látszott rajta, hogy nem hiszi el azt, amit mond.

Azok, akik ott voltak, tudták mire gondol a griffendéles társuk. Színtisztán emlékeznek a porra a padlón, az abban fekvő megszállott Harryre, és az előtte térdepelő igazgatóra.

\- Nem mondtak semmit... – Szólalt meg megint Ron. – Nekünk legalábbis semmit...

\- De a telefüllel... – kezdte George -, hallottuk, hogy Mordon felveti a Cruciatus-átok használatát... hátha azzal-

\- Mr. Weasley, megkérdezhetem, hogy miről folyik a társalgás? – hajolt hirtelen az asztal fölé McGalagony professzor, mire a srác azonnal elhallgatott.

\- Tanárnő, szerintem maga is pontosan tudja. – Jegyezte meg kissé durvábban a kelleténél, mire a nő szeme megvillant.

\- Mr. Weasley, jöjjön velem, azonnal. A többiek pedig – nézett végig mindenkin -, induljanak órára. Most!

**XxX**

\- Hogy vagy Harry? – kérdezte Hermione, aki úgy nézett ki Ronnal együtt, mint akik bármikor képesek lennének elkapmi őt, ha elájul.

A fiú fáradtan elmosolyodott.

\- Hermione. Ron. Nem a lábam sérült meg, hanem a szemem... na jó, még a fejem is, de ennyire azért nem kell aggódnotok.

A két barát összenézett, Harry pedig csak mosolygott rájuk.

Ahogy sétáltak a folyosón, Potter hallotta, ahogy tőle jobbra Ron kelletlenül felnyög, Hermione pedig baloldalt kissé feszült lesz. Pár másodperc után értette csak meg, hogy miért is kerültek a barátai ilyen hangulatba. Malfoy, és személyi gorilla testőrei, na meg a csőcselék oszlopos tagjai jöttek szembe velük, alig pár méterre.

Harry sejtette, hogy most ugyanaz fog következni, mint ami már egy hete folyamatosan megy. És, óh, igen.

Malfoy észrevéve őt, először falfehérre sápad, majd kissé úgy kezd el kinézni, mint akinek hánynia kell, de aztán csak a füle hegyéig elpirul, és kerüli Harry tekintetét. Pedig a zöld szemek érdeklődve és értetlenül bámulják a szőkét, aki aztán ismét csak meglepve bandáját, lesütött fejjel, szótlanul elsiet a trió mellett. Malazár sziszegve megjegyezte a szemüveges nyakáról, hogy a kölyök egyre furcsább, és fura _„szag"_ lengi körbe. Harry nem tudta, milyen is az a _„szag."_

És mivel ő egy Malfoy volt, kelletlenül ám, de a többiek is ugyanezt tették.

\- Hm, ez a görény kezd egyre furcsább lenni. A végén még azt fogom hinni, hogy tervez valamit... – Dünnyögte Ron, ahogy tovább sétáltak.

Harry nem mondott rá semmit, mivel ő tudta, hogy Draco miért is viselkedik így. Ez a fajta reakció az óta volt látható, mióta a srác kimenekült a gyengélkedőről. Természetesen Harry nem mondta el senkinek sem az esetet. Nem gondolta volna, hogy kellene.

De Draco az ügy óta nem nézett rá. Nem beszélt vele. Semmi beszólás, éles felhang, sértegetés, gőgös viselkedés...

Semmi.

**XxX**

Hideg volt.

Rettentő hideg.

Annyira hideg, hogy úgy érezte, a kis lábujjacskái menten leesnek a helyéről. Ezt nagyon de nagyon nem akarta, de hiába, nem tehetett semmit. Ahogy a fiú körbenézett, nem látott más maga körül, csak az éjfekete égboltot, parányi fénylő pontocskával, melyek millió sokasággal voltak szétszórva a Föld plafonján. Ahogy lélegzett, a meleg levegő páraként szállt fel a szája elől. Vicces volt, felemelte a kezét, és többször is elvégezte az előbbi folyamatot. A levegő a kezét érte, és egy pillanatra újra megérezte a meleget. De aztán nem maradt más, csak a dermesztő hideg.

Kis teste megremegett, ahogy térd középig gázolt végig a hóban. Meg volt rémülve. Teljesen elveszett. Ha ezt tudta volna, egyáltalán nem kóborolt volna el az anyja közeléből. De hát annyira kíváncsi volt arra a hangra! A fülébe mászott, az a sziszegés... hiszen sosem hallott még ilyet...

Körülötte nagy fenyőfák voltak, melyek a kisfiú számára hirtelen úgy tűntek, mintha az égig érnének. Harry köhögni kezdett, és szipogott. Az orra és az orcája vörös volt a hidegtől. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van, és a félelme csak nőtt, a nagy csendben, ami körülvette. Ha mondjuk a szélt fújt, volna! De nem, minden a legnagyobb csendben volt.

Harry felsóhajtott, majd a kis kesztyűs kezével kitapogatta maga előtt a havat, a biztonság kedvéért. Elég kemény volt, így egy percnyi önnön hadakozás után, úgy gondolta, ráléphet. Amint viszont a talpa a ropogó havat érintette, az ismét besüppedt alatta. A fiú mordult egyet, s ellenőrzés nélkül folytatta útját, ki tudja merre.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy mennyi ideje sétálhat, hogy merre, amikor is egyszer csak ropogásra, suhogásra és kiabálásra lett figyelmes. Az a sziszegő hang is visszatért, mire meglepetten kapta fel a fejét. Smaragd szemei csak csillogtak a kíváncsiságtól, és az örömtől, hiszen végre talált valakiket, akik segíthetnek neki! És ha még varázslók is...

A sapkás fiú most gyorsabban szedte a lépteit, nem érdekelte, hogy a csillagpornyi friss hó a hirtelen mozgásra a kihúzódott ruhája alá másztak, jobban lehűtve vele a testét. A háta libabőrös lett, és tüsszentett is, de nem állt meg. Majdnem elesett, de gyorsan megkapaszkodott az egyik közeli fa törzsében, és erősen lihegett. A sietségtől kissé szédült, majd vigyorogni kezdett, mikor meglátott két embert a tisztáson. Harry nem volt buta. Kinyújtott kezükből egyből rájött, hogy az ismeretlenek varázslók.

Aztán minden olyan hirtelen történt. Ő segítségért kiáltott, pont abban a pillanatban, mikor mindkét idegen útjára indított egy-egy varázslatot. Harry jól látta, a baloldali, magasabb nyurga alak zöld fényt lőtt ki, mire a jobboldali egy pirosat. Utána, az egész olyan volt, mint egy tűzijáték. A fények csillogva összeütköztek, majd felé vetődtek ki. Harry szembogarai kitágultak, majd valami erősen eltalálta a homlokát, és a következő, amit érzett az a jéghideg hó a háta alatt.

Aztán lecsukódott a szeme.

\- Úgy sajnálom... kérlek, bocsáss meg... Ne halj meg...

És egy új hangot hallott, elvétve.

\- Ne halj meg...

Harry szeme megrezdült.

\- Ez az... nyisd ki a szemed... nyisd ki, nézz rám...

A következő, amit meglátott, egy vörös szempár. A szempár tulajdonosa egy barna hajú férfi volt, akinek teljesen izzadt volt a homloka, és öt figyelte, feszülten. Harry jól látta, hogy az idegen, nyelt egyet, mikor kinyitotta a szemét. De nem tudott megmozdulni, úgy érezte mindene sajog, és hideg. Jéghideg. Harry teste didergett, majd a férfi megszólalt. Édes sziszegéssel, de ez a fiúnak fel sem tűnt.

\- Nagini, gyere, melegítsd fel... – mondta, mire a kisebb érzett valamit az egész testére tekeredni -, igen, itt vagyok. Most már nincs semmi baj...

Hiába mondta, hogy a férfi, hogy nincs semmi baj, Harry félt. Könnyek kezdték el szúrni a szemét, amik aztán vízesés menték patakzottak le arca két oldalán. Potter vékony ajka megremegtek, majd az idegen legnagyobb döbbenetére és ijedelmére, kesztyűs kezeit felemelte, és a férfi arcának nyomta őket. A szorítás erősödött Harry hajában, melyen már nem volt sapka, és derekánál, ahol a barna hajú tartotta.

\- Látod? Mondtam... nincs már semmi baj...

A vörös tekintet csillogott, de Harry alig látta ezt a folyamatosan kibuggyanó könnyektől. Szipogott, sírt, de akkor nyugodott meg csak igazán, mikor az ismeretlen a homlokát a homlokához döntötte, és erősen magához húzta.

\- Itt vagyok... itt vagyok... Nem volt szándékos... Nem téged... nem veled... Sajnálom...

\- Gasszdám mennünk kell... Érsszem... jönnek... jönnek...

Harry nem vette le a szemét a vörös szempárról. Az ismeretlen ismét nyelt egyet, gyorsan felpillantott, majd visszanézett a zöld tekintetbe. Aztán elengedte Harry kezét, és a fiú homlokához nyúlt, amit amaz élesen felzihált. A férfi is olyan hirtelen vette el az ujját, mintha őt is hatalmas nagy fájdalom érte volna. A kisfiú ekkor kezdett érezni valami sűrű, ragadós anyagot lefolyni a homloka jobb oldaláról. Zavartan és kérdőn pillantott körbe, majd újra a férfi arcát fürkészte, aki egy kis idő elteltével visszaengedte, a hóra. Potter azonnal megrémült, és a másik keze után kapott. Az idegen furán mosolygott. Mint aki nem gyakran csinálja, és nincs tapasztalata benne. De a szemüveges tudta, hogy kedvesség és jó akarás szándéka rejtőzik mögötte.

\- Nincs semmi baj... jönnek... jönnek érted... – Pillantott idegesen fel, majd megszorította a kezét, és elengedte, de mielőtt távozott volna, lehajolt, és megcsókolta a fiú homlokát.

A kisebb testén újra fájdalom hulláma cikázott át, de nem törődött vele. Túlságosan fáradt volt.

\- Örökre... örökre az enyém vagy...

Mielőtt elaludt volna, még látta, hogy a kedves férfi, aki itt maradt vele, felsegíti a másik idegen férfit a földről, és eltűnik.

Aztán a sötétség újból befogadta őt. Mikor felébredt, a cikeszek köszöntötték, és a tudatlanság. Mikor a szülei megkérdezték, mi történt, Harry csak ennyit felelt:

\- Nem tudom. Nem emlékszem.

Harry James Potter, ebben a pillanatban riadt fel álmából.

**XxX**

\- És repül a kvaff! Micsoda eltérítést láthattunk a Weasley ikrektől! Hajrá GRIFFENDÉL! Verjétek le szépen azokat a-

\- Na de Mr. Jordan! A játékkal foglalkozzon! – Kiabált McGalagony.

\- Értettem, tanárnő... és nézzék, hogy repül Cedric Diggory! A Hugrabug fogóját láthatjuk szépen aki – HOPPÁ! Milyen akrobatikus kitérés! Nézzenek oda, az idősebb generáció kezd felzárkózni a mi üdvöskénk, Harry Potterhez! De mind tudjuk, hogy Potter a legjobb!

\- Na de Jordan!

\- Tanárnő, letetszett felejteni a nevem elejéről... Á, ne tessék így nézni tanárnő, én megbocsátok! Húúú, hogy repül az a gurkó! Nézzék, óh, Katie Bell VIGYÁZZ! Ha jól látom, nem sérült meg, csak a seprűje... de úgy látszik még repül... Ez az kislány! Nézzék, micsoda kitartás, és látványnak sem utolsó...

\- JORDAN!

\- Hát tanárnő, ez az igazság de, húúúúú, és ott repül Harry Potter! Fel, fel Harry, a magasba... Én nem látom a cikeszt, de még szerencse, hogy Potter orrán van a szemüveg! Óh, micsoda? Hirtelen a Hugrabug pontot szerzett! Az állás így 90-30 a Griffendél javára! Milyen sunyi borzok ezek a-

\- Mr. Jordan! Ha még egyszer-

\- ODANÉZZENEK! ODANÉZZENEK! Harry Potter felfele száguld, Diggory mellett! Hajrá, Harry kapd el a cikeszt! Fej-fej mellett haladnak kérem szépen, fej-fej mellett, és- Eltűntek. Eltűntek! Ki a fene hívott ide esőfelhőket?! Ki?! Így lemaradunk a legjobbról! De ne essenek kétségbe hölgyeim és uraim, úgy tűnik Wood pontot fog szerezni igen... Micsoda taktika, ezt bizony aztán sűrűn gyakorolhatta, nézzék, hogy halad el Cadwaller és Chambers, a két Hugrabugos hajtó mellett! ÉS IGEN! Újabb tíz pontot szerzett a Griffendél!

Egy pillanat múlva sebtében zuhogni kezdett az eső, és a közönség, amit következőnek látott, nem volt más, mint a zuhanó eszméletlen Harryt, és az érte nyúló, szintén zuhanó Cedricet. Ekkor látták meg az égben a fekete köpenyes alakokat.

\- DEMENTOROK! – Lehetett hallani Lee hangját.

A közönség felsikított, mikor Diggory magához szorította a zuhanó testet. Dumbledore azonnal felállt, és elvégzett egy lassító varázslatot.

Harry becsukta a szemét, így nem látott semmit, csak a jéghideget érezte a testén, és egy könyörgő hangot hallott, amely azt kérte tőle, hogy nézzen rá.

**XxX**

\- Expecto Patronum! – Lihegte Harry, mikor végre a dementorrá változott mumust sikerült visszazárnia a ládába.

Riddle professzor amint bezárta a mumust, a ládára könyökölt, és a száján egy elégedett félmosoly bujkált.

Harry tekintete ragyogott, ahogy a szarvasbika futott még pár kört a teremben, majd mikor köddé vált, felnevetett. Tom ellökte magát a ládától, és leült a padlóra, Harry pedig amint felocsúdott, követte.

\- Sikerült, professzor! Sikerült! – vigyorgott a fiú, Tom pedig egy szelet csokoládét nyújtott feléje. Nagyon boldog volt, hogy sikerült, mivel a kviddics meccs óta meg akarta tanulni azt a bűbájt, amivel elkergetheti a dementorokat. Nem akart még egyszer elájulni és fázni. Nem szerette a hideget.

Kinyúlt a csokiért, megköszönte, és egy pillanatra összeért a keze a férfiével. Gyorsan elrántotta a kezét, de Riddle csak kuncogott, amitől neki elvörösödött a füle hegye.

\- Igen, kivételes fiú vagy, Harry. – Mondta, fura hanglejtéssel.

A smaragd szemű srác mosolygott. A tanára nagyon ritkán hívta őt a keresztnevén, de amikor azt tette, nagyon jól esett neki. _Szerette_.

\- Hogy a te korodban sikerült... ügyes vagy. Még nekem sem ment, ennyi idősen. – Állt aztán fel Tom, majd beletúrt a fekete tincsekbe, futólag megérintve a sebhelyet az ujjával.

Harryn egy pillanat erejéig fájdalom cikázott át, de nem törődve vele, elpirulva és mosolyogva figyelte, hogy a férfi elsétál, szótlanul. Nem bánta.

**XxX**

A láthatatlan köpeny alatt, Harry az éjszaka közepén, egyedül rótta a folyosókat. A Tekergők térképe a kezében volt, s percenként lepillantott rá, hátha jön-e valaki. Mostanában, hogy elkezdett közeledni az év vége, egyre gyakrabban osont ki a hálókörletükből. Nem mondta senkinek sem, egy árva léleknek sem.

Szeretett egyedül sétálni, Roxfort csendes folyosóin, majd megtámaszkodni az egyik ablak kiszögellésén, és nézni a kinti tájat, Holdat.

Mint most.

\- Elég gyakran teszel éjszakai sétákat mostanában, Harry.

A megszólított hirtelen megpördült rémületében, úgy, hogy még a köpeny leesett róla.

\- Riddle professzor! – Suttogta meglepetten, ahogy a szívére szorította a kezét. –Honnan... honnan tetszett tudni, hogy itt vagyok...? – nézett körbe de sehol sem látta a férfit. – Hiszen a köpeny...

Tom elmosolyodott, és kilépett a szobor mögül, ahol állt.

\- Valóban, nem láttalak. De Nagini érzett téged, ő mondta, hogy itt vagy. Nem mondom, eléggé megleptél, Harry.

A zöld szemek kitágultak, mikor meglátták a tanárt, a derekára rátekeredett hatalmas kígyóval. A kígyó vastag törzs Tom törzsén volt körbe-körbe, mely egészen felnyúlt a férfi válláig. Az állat feje a férfi feje mellett volt, és onnét pislogott érdeklődő tekintettel Harryre. Párszor még a nyelvét is kidugta, hogy szagmintát vegyen.

Malazár, Harry ruhájában mozgolódni kezdett, amint megérezte az idegen fajtársát. Ahogy kisiklott, a már majdnem három méter elérő, fekete, zöld foltokkal hímzett kígyó, a fiú pólója alól, mindkét állat erősen sziszegett és figyelmeztetésképpen kinyitották a szájaikat.

Malazár kisseb volt és fiatalabb, mint fajtabéli társa, így nem is indult támadásnak. Nem is kellett.

\- Nagini, csitt. Ne lármássz...

\- Ő... a magáé? – hüledezett Harry, ahogy a méteres állatot figyelte. Az állat legalább négy méter volt, ha nem több. Harry nem látta túl jól a sötétben. Mégis... három éve járt ide, de ezzel a lénnyel még egyszer sem találkozott... _Csoda, hogy nem falt fel még valakit..._

\- Igen, az enyém.

\- Isszmerősz illat... – Emelgette a fejét a kígyó. – Isszmerősz... Láttalak már fiú... nem emléksszel rám...? A keresszkedésszben... besszélgettünk...

Harry megtántorodott, ahogy megütötte.

\- Te voltál! Az a kígyó az ablaküveg mögött, a Mágikus Menazsériában! – Húzódott mosolyra a szája.

\- Hogy? Találkoztatok már? Mikor?

\- Még... elsőben. Ő csak úgy ott volt és... anyámra vártam. Akkor még fogalmam sem volt, hogy tudok beszélni vele... Csak beszéltem hozzá, kérdeztem, vajon milyen lehet... És fura volt mert egyből tudtam rá a választ... Akkor te tényleg értettél engem!

\- Hát perssze buta fiú...

Harry vigyorgott, majd megsimogatta Malazár fejét, aki beledőlt az érintésbe. De aztán az állat sziszegett, és kivillantotta a nyelvét.

\- Ez egy nőssztény, gasszdám...

A másik kígyó sértettnek tűnt.

\- Nevem issz van... Nagini te félesszű... – Lengette meg a farkát, amitől Tomnak kissé jobban ki kellett tárnia a lábát.

\- Félesszű, aki elősször mondja... Nekem issz van nevem, még pedig Malazár!

\- Elég volt. – Követelte Riddle, aki aztán mit sem törődve a tovább veszekedő kígyókkal, odasétált Harryhez és felvette a köpenyt a földről. – Ne törődj velük Harry. Tessék, hm? Óh, Piton erre tart, gyere, menjünk. – Nézett a Térképre sebesen, majd fogta Harry kezét, és az előbbi szobor mögé bújtak.

Tom hamar rászólt a lényre a vállaikon, hogy hallgassanak, vagy megbánják, mire azok így is tettek.

A denevér kopogó léptekkel sétált a folyosón, majd hangtalanul körbenézett ott, ahol az előbb még ők voltak, és továbbment. Harry megkönnyebbülve fújta ki a levegőt, de pár másodperc múlva lefagyott, mintha valaki sóbálvány átkot bocsátott volna rá. Szembe találta magát SVK tanára mellkasával, és érezte a férfi tenyereit a hátán, majd lassan, felpillantott. Tom arca kifürkészhetetlen volt, viszont a szemei... a szemeiben a vörös láng csak úgy parázslott.

A szemei... a szemei... a szemei... Harrynek csak ez járt a fejében, majd olyasvalamit mondott, ami mindkettejüket meglepte.

\- Maga volt...

\- Mi...?

Harry felemelte a kezeit, és a férfi arcának két oldalára tette. _Mint akkor._

\- Az erdőben... a hóban... maga volt. Nagini... Nagini volt a kígyó, aki felmelegített...

A férfi nem szólalt meg.

\- Maga volt... és, és... megölte azt a férfit... – Harry szeme megvillant. – A sebhely... ez is a maga... műve?

Hallgatás, beleegyezés.

\- Magáról álmodtam... nem rég... gyerekkoromban nem emlékeztem, de a minap... Felrémlett minden... Hogy-hogy nem vettem észre? – mosolyodott el, ahogy homlokát Tomének döntötte.

A férfi megszorította Harry talárját, majd jobban magához ölelte a kisebb testet. A fiú érezte, tanára szapora szívverését, és fura melegséget érzett a mellkasába, mikor a vörös tekintet kapcsolódott az ő zöldjével.

Harry észre sem vette, mikor került sokkal közelebb a tanára arca a sajátjához, de nem is érdekelte. Fura érzés töltötte el, mintha ez lenne a helyes, mintha ezt kellene tennie. A lelke úgy érezte, mintha hazaért volna.

\- Igen... – susogta Tom -, én voltam.

Ezek után, a férfi megcsókolta.

**XxX**

Erősen lihegett. Ez volt, amit először érzékelt. Semmi mást. Majd jött a dobogó hang a fülében, és hirtelen azt hitte, hogy egy egész kentaur csapat tart feléje, de tévedett. Rájött, hogy csak a szíve volt, mely eszeveszettül verdesett. A következő, amit érzett, az az volt, hogy teljesen leverte a víz. Aztán meghallotta még a saját lihegését.

Alig érezte a végtagjait. Kinyitotta a szemeit, de nem látott mást, csak homályt. Rájött, hogy nincs rajta a szemüvege. Mélyet sóhajtott, hogy lenyugtassa magát, aztán nem törődve a testébe nyilalló fájdalommal, felült. A fejét lehajtotta, mivel az ablakból beszűrődő fény bántani kezdte az így is gyengén látó szemeit. A haja az arcába lógott, bár pár szál az így is gyöngyöző homlokához tapadt.

Harry elsuttogott egy „Invito szemüveg"-et, mire hátra feszítette a fejét, és felszisszent a fájdalomtól. _Oké. A varázslás most nem opció._

Mikor a kért tárgy az orrára került, elfordult a testével, és lerakta a lábait a földre. Jólesően felsóhajtott, mikor a meztelen talpa a gyengélkedő hideg padlóját érintette. És hirtelenjében nem értette, mit is keresett itt. Hiszen az előbb, még Riddle professzorral voltak a szobor mögött... Piton elől bujkáltak, aztán... aztán a tanár megcsókolta.

Harry gyengén elmosolyodott, majd ujjaival megérintette az ajkait, és megborzongott. Lehet hogy elájult megint? Talán nem vették észre, és bejött egy dementor a Roxfortba?

A fiú felsóhajtott, majd felállt. Legalábbis próbálkozott, mert a következő, amit érzett az a kemény padló volt, amiben megütötte a térdeit és a két könyökét. _Ez meg fog látszani._ Viszont, alig pár perc múlva, Harrynek sikerült bizonyos tárgyakba belekapaszkodva elindulni, ki a gyengélkedőből. Nem tudta, hogy a többiek hol vannak... kár, hogy nem szólt Ronnak, hogy elmegy az éjjel...

Támolyogva nekiveselkedett a folyosónak, de egy pillanatra megtorpant. Nem csak amiatt, mert a vádlijai nem úgy akartak működni, ahogy ő azt elvárta volna, hanem mert nem tudta, hogy merre menjen. Azt sem tudta, hogy mennyi az idő. Hajnal? Reggel? Dél esetleg? Mindenesetre a nap fenn volt. _Fenébe... merre? A hálókörletbe vagy a nagyterembe?_

Kis idő elteltével a nagyterem felé caplatott, de érezte, hogy bármelyik percben elájulhat. _Mennyi ideig lehettem kiütve? Ilyenkor bezzeg senki sem ját itt... se Piton se Riddle..._

Harry fogta Roxfort falainak köveit, hogy minél gyorsabban elérjen a nagyterem ajtajáig. Magában azon imádkozott, hogy legyenek benn a teremben, ne csak üres padokat és asztalokat találjon.

Mikor az ujjai között érezte az ajtót, érezte, hogy már nem bírja sokáig. Nem az elméje volt fáradt, hanem a teste. Hirtelen, ez az út, amit most megtett, túl nehéznek bizonyult volna. Mintha egy ideje nem is mozgott volna, pedig tegnap... _De miért van rajtam farmer és ing? Az előbb még pizsamában voltam meg talárban... Mi a fene?_

Szerencséje volt.

_Valószínűleg épp ebédelnek..._

Harry nézte a griffendéles asztalt, és megint csak elkezdte zavarni a szemét a fény. A gyertyák kis fénye, amik a mennyezet tetején lebegtek. A tanári asztalnál mindenki jelen volt... nem. Riddle sehol sem volt. _Hol van? Hol vagy Tom?_ Piton elmélyülten meredt a tányérjára, habár Binns professzor beszélt hozzá, de Harry sejtette, hogy a férfi egyáltalán nem figyel rá. McGalagony az igazgatóval pusmogott, a többieket pedig elnyelte már a homályosság. Túl messze voltak.

A zöld szemek, Ront és Hermionét kutatták az oroszlánok asztalánál. _Bozontos haj... bozontos haj... vörös fej... Hol vagytok? Ah... Hermione!_

Harry gyengén elmosolyodott, mikor észrevette a szokásos torzonborz barna hajat, és mellete egyből meg is látta a vöröset. Olyan boldog volt! _Végre ismerős arcok... Hermione! Hermione!_ A lány, mintha csak meghallotta volna, hogy hívja, hirtelen az ajtó felé fordult, és egyenesen a szemeibe nézett.

Harry több dolgot is látott, amit egyáltalán nem értett.

Nem értette, hogy Hermione szeme miért tágul ki annyira, mintha egy dementort látott volna, vagy valami ennél is rosszabbat. Nem értette, hogy miért kezd el sírni, hogy miért pattan fel a helyéről, ezzel magára vonva az egész griffendéles asztal figyelmét. Legalábbis Ronét és barátaik figyelmét.

Nem értette, hogy miért sikítja a nevét.

\- Harry!

Nem értette, hogy miért némul el hirtelen a nagyterem. Hogy miért bámul mindenki rá, mint Hóborcra, vagy a Véres báróra. Hogy miért néznek úgy rá a tanárok, mintha ő lenne maga a megváltó. Nem értette. De nem is tudta megérteni.

Látta még, hogy Hermione felpattan, és feléje rohan, látta a lebbenő, göndör fürtjeit... De a következő, amit nézett, azok a varázsolt gyertyák voltak. Minden homályos volt, úgy érezte magát, mint akit vízbe dobtak, és folyamatosan süllyed az édes tudatlanságba. De egyet tudott. A fények szépek voltak.

Ám ezeket, a fényeket eltakarta egy aggódó női arc, egy vörös haj, és egy fekete talár. Majd csatlakozott hozzájuk valami fehér...

A fekete taláros alak szólította. A hangjából felismerte. Piton.

\- Potter! El ne merjen újra aludni! Potter, nézzen rám! Nézzen bele, a szemembe! MOST!

Soha nem hallotta még ilyen hangosan kiabálni a bájitaltan tanárt. A vén denevért.

\- Harry! Harry, kérlek, ne aludj el! Ne aludj el újra, Harry!

De csak a fényeket tudta nézni.

**XxX**

\- Hogy vagy Harry? – kérdezte Dumbledore, aki az ágya végében álldogált.

Még mindig a gyengélkedőn volt, bár fogalma sem volt, hogy melyik napon. Az összegyűlt tömegből ítélve, a nagytermi eset nem lehetett... De ki tudja.

Harry végignézett az összegyűlt embereken. Itt volt Kingsley, Mordon, Weasleyék mínusz Percy, Remus, Piton, McGalagony... Hermione... Páran azért hiányoztak... Tonks? Miért olyan nagy a hasad Tonks? Hiszen Remusszal még csak pár hónapja vagytok együtt...

\- Megvagyok. De miért állnak így itt mind? Mi történt? – kérdezte, mire látta, hogy többen értetlenül pislantanak össze.

De az igazgató nem zavartatta magát, nyugodtan álldogált.

\- Mire emlékszel, Harry? Mi az utolsó emléked?

Harry hirtelen elvörösödött, amit a gyengélkedőben összegyűlt emberek nem értettek.

\- A folyosón sétáltam... a köpenyben. – Mosolygott. Nem vette észre az egyre gyülemlő feszültséget. – Egy ideje szerettem este sétálni... fogtam a térképet és... Aztán jött Riddle professzor, beszélgettünk, majd elbújtunk Piton professzor elől-

\- Harry. – Szakította félbe Dumbledore, mire a fiú ránézett, kérdő pillantással.

\- Igen?

\- Hány éves vagy?

Harryn kívül mindenkit meglepett a kérdés. Egy rövid idő erejéig úgy néztek az idős varázslóra, mintha az megőrült volna. Piton meg is akart szólalni, de amikor Harry megelőzte, a földbe gyökerezett a lába.

\- Tizenhárom. Miért?

Többen sugdolózni kezdtek.

\- Semmi fiam, semmi. Kik a szüleid, Harry? – mosolygott Albus.

\- James Potter és Lily Potter.

\- Hol élsz, Harry?

Harry körbenézett. Fürkésző szemek figyelték, tele kétkedéssel, döbbenettel, hitetlenséggel. Nem tetszett neki ez a kérdezz-felelek típusú mugli játék.

\- Godric's Hollowban.

\- Ki a keresztapád?

Itt páran élesen beszívták a levegőt.

\- Sirius Black.

Dumbledore mosolygott.

\- Hányadik évedet töltöd itt a Roxfortban?

A tagok nagyban remélték, hogy a fiú az ötöt fogja mondani. De tévedtek.

Harry vigyorgott, majd értetlen képpel ránézett a két barátjára, de azok nem mondtak semmit.

\- A harmadikat... Riddle professzor úgy egy héttel ezelőtt tanította meg a patrónus bűbájt... Mivel elgyengülök a dementorok közelében... de-

\- Ki Riddle professzor, Harry?

\- A Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárom.

\- Milyen kapcsolatban vagy vele?

Harry most már tényleg nem értett semmit. Nem akarózott válaszolni Dumbledorenak.

\- Hol van anya? – nézett mindenkin végig. Piton arca volt a legkifürkészhetetlenebb. – Hol van apa?

\- Harry...

\- Nem! Hol van Tom? Hol van Malazár?

Csend.

\- Malazár? – kérdezte érdeklődő tekintettel és hanggal Albus.

\- Igen... még másodévben... nem, nem! Hol van?

\- Pedig én kíváncsi vagyok rá... érdekes történet lehet. Szóval, másodévben...

Harry vívódott.

\- Másodévben Piton professzor és Riddle professzor párbajszakkört tartottak... a _maga_ kérésére – nézett jelentőségteljesen az öregre, aki csak intett, hogy folytassa -, ahol Malfoyal kellett párbajoznom... egy kígyó repült ki a pálcájából, és én mondtam neki, hogy ne bántson senkit – intett Harry, mintha olyan egyértelmű lenne mindez -, majd felkúszott a nyakamra... Tom mondta, hogy párszaszájú vagyok... és anya engedte, hogy megtartsam, így hazavittem. Habár otthon egyszer majdnem megette Hedviget, de... már majdnem három méter! – Vigyorgott, aztán megrázta a fejét. – Miért?

\- Harry, mond... nálatok ki Voldemort?

Harry észrevette az összerezzenéseket. Majd mindenki döbbenetére, felnevetett, olyan fajta nevetéssel, amiben az ember a hasát fogja.

\- Hogy ki? – vigyorgott. – Voldemort? Tudjukki? Tudodki? A Sötét Nagyúr? Ő Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén? – megint nevetett. – Hát... sunyiban így nevezzük Riddle professzort, mert félő, ha kimondanánk a nevét, akkor hirtelen megjelenne. Ez olyan, mintha Piton professzort hívnánk vén dene... – kapta fel a fejét, és kitágultak a szemei, ahogy az említett tanárra nézett -, vér... nek.

Csend.

\- Értem. – Válaszolt csupán ennyit az igazgató, majd elkezdett körbe-körbe sétálni Harry ágya előtt.

A fiú nem értette, miért néz ki mindenki sápadtnak és elveszettnek. Mintha olyasmit mondott volna az elmúlt percekben, amit nem tudtak volna már eddig is. Aztán a varázsló ugyanoda állt, ahol még az imént volt. Senki nem szólalt meg. Csak ő.

\- Harry. Kérlek jól figyelj rám. Olyat fogok most mondani neked, ami eléggé megrázhat. Sajnálom fiam, meg kell tennem. – Harry már nyitotta volna a száját, de az öreg csendre intette. – Harry, te tizenhat éves vagy, és most a hatodévedet töltenéd itt, a Roxfortban. A szüleid valóban Lily és James Potter, de ők, tizenhat évvel ezelőtt, Halloween estéjén meghaltak.

_Nem_.

\- Egy bizonyos Sötét Nagyúr, kinek neve Voldemort, ő ölte meg a szüleidet Harry. Egy jóslat miatt, ami arról szól, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki megölheti őt, mivel kisbabaként egyenrangúként jelölt meg téged. A nagynénédéhez kerültél, azon az éjszakán Harry.

_Nem._

\- Harry, fél évvel ezelőtt, mielőtt kómába kerültél volna, a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba siettél a barátaiddal, hogy megmentsd a... keresztapádat, Sirius Blacket, Voldemort fogságából. De ez egy csapda volt. Voldemort csak kihasznált, azért, hogy megszerezd neki a jóslatot. Harcba keveredtetek a megjelenő halálfalókkal, majd... majd az egyik halálfaló, név szerint Bellatrix Lestrange, megölte... Siriust.

_Nem._

\- Ezek után te utána rohantál, feltételezhetőleg, hogy megöld, majd megjelent Voldemort. Megszállt téged Harry, de ellenálltál neki, nagyon ügyesen. Viszont, olyan sokk és trauma érte az elmédet, a testedet, _a lelkedet_ , hogy... kómába kerültél. Kicsivel többet, mint fél évet aludtál, Harry. Ez alatt mindvégig itt voltál, a Roxfortban, biztonságban, a gyengélkedőn. Létrehoztunk egy külön helyet itt, hogy senki-

És Dumbledore folytatta. De Harry nem figyelt oda rá. Hiszen minden eszébe jutott. Hiába nem akarta, hiába könyörgött, hogy hazugság legyen, sajnos... Tudta, hogy ez az igazság. A _valóság_.

_Nem!_

Harry most döbbent rá, hogy amit eddig az életének tekintett, valójában álom volt csupán. A könnyek elkezdtek hullani a szemeiből, de nem érdekelte, ki látja, hogy sír, ki gondolja azt, hogy emiatt gyenge. Nem, nem érdekelte. Az anyja az apja, nem volt valós. Ha olyan kedvében lett volna, Harry felnevetett volna. Most, minden értelmet nyert. Az _álombéli élete_ olyannyira hasonlított a _valódi_ _életére_ , hogy csak alig pár dolog volt benne különböző. Apró, pici részletek. Malazár nem volt valós. Godric's Hollow nem volt valós. Sem... sem Tom.

_Úristen_.

Aki közelében fura érzés keringte hatalmába, akiről álmodott, akivel olyan jól elvolt, aki kedves volt vele, aki megvédte őt, aki tanította, aki... aki megcsókolta őt, akivel eldöntötte, akkor és ott a szobor mögött, hogy együtt akar lenni vele örökre... Az nem más volt, mint Voldemort. Az ellensége. A szülei gyilkosa. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hogy kaphatott egy ilyen személy, ekkora szerepet az életében? Miért? _Miért?_

Beleszeretett a saját ellenségébe. Álmában. Az álombéli Tomot szerette, mert az annyira más volt, mint az itteni. Milyen különös véletlen...

Harrynek más is eszébe jutott. Belenézett Dumbledore kék szemeibe, és elöntötte a harag. Ő tudta, hogy az egész csapda. Tudta, hogy Sirius biztonságos helyen van, még sem tett semmit az ellen, hogy a férfi elmenjen a Minisztériumba.

Potter kezeit ökölbe szorította, és hirtelen akkora ellenszenvet, gyűlöletet, gyilkolni akarást érzett Albus Dumbledore iránt, mint eddig Voldemort ellen még soha.

Egy pillanat alatt történt csupán.

Felguggolt az ágyára, melyen eddig ült, betakarózva, majd a professzorra vetette magát. Éles sikkantások, döbben nyögések érték el a fülét, de nem érdekelte. Az igazgató alatta feküdt, a padlón, ő pedig a kék talárt szorította, olyan erővel, hogy az ujjpercei elfehéredtek.

\- Harry!

\- Potter!

\- Maga tudta! TUDTA! Tudta, hogy Siriust körözi a Minisztérium! _TUDTA_! Hiszen _maga_ kérte, hogy ne hagyja el a főhadiszállást! _MAGA...!_ És mégis... mégis mikor azt hittem, hogy Voldemort elkapta, nem szólt! Nem SZÓLT! – Köpte Harry, és nem foglalkozott a rá irányuló pálcákkal. Varázsereje hullámzott körülötte _,_ így egyik tag sem mert rá semmilyen kábító-átkot szórni. – Neki sem szólt! Hagyta meghalni! – Sírt. – Maga hagyta MEGHALNI! Gyűlölöm magát! Még, hogy a Világ legnagyobb fehér mágusa... – vicsorgott -, ez egy vicc... Egyáltalán nem jobb Voldemortnál, ugyanolyan játékos, mint ő... gyilkos. Egy szörnyeteg. Hagyta meghalni – ömlöttek a könnyei még mindig, de nem szakította el a tekintetét -, meghalni Siriust...

_Mi?_

Harryben elpattant valami. Olyan volt, mintha egy erős kéz szorította volna a mellkasát addig, ameddig az össze nem roppan. Ahogy felfogta, mit is mondott, hirtelenjében azt sem tudta, hol van. Csak most értette meg igazán. A szemei résnyire összeszűkültek, és ahogy hisztérikusan sírt, a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, és fuldokolni kezdett.

Elengedte Dumbledoret, majd tőle arrébb térdepelt, és próbált lélegezni. Barátai azon nyomban siettek segíteni, de mielőtt hozzá érhettek volna, elcsapta a kezüket. Ezek után Piton elégelte meg az ingyen műsort, és odabaktatott a fiúhoz, majd felhúzta a földről.

Harry akkorát lökött a nála nagyobb férfin, hogy az az ő betegágyához tántorodott, megdöbbenve.

\- Ne érjen hozzám! – Sikoltotta Harry. – Egy ilyen mocskos halálfaló, ne merjen HOZZÁM ÉRNI! – Nézett a férfire, aki elsápadt. De Harry továbbment. – Elárulta a szüleimet! Csak mert haragudott az apámra! Felfogta egyáltalán, hogy mennyire szánalmas, Piton?! Fel?! Tudja mit... maga sem jobb Dumbledorenál... ugyanolyan undorító féreg, mint ő! – Nevetett őrülten, majd megrázta a fejét. A könnyek még mindig ömlöttek a szeméből, akár a Niagara. – Csak mert apámék piszkálták a suliban... felfogta, hogy ezzel tönkretett egy életet? AZ _ENYÉMET?!_ – Sikoltott úgy, mint Fawks.

Piton teljesen fehér volt, a bűntudatot pedig bárki le tudta olvasni az arcáról

Hermione és Ron újból megpróbálták lecsillapítani Harryt, de amikor közelebb akartak menni hozzá, a másik nem hagyta, álldogált, keservesen. Harry még mindig remegett, sírt, köhögött s ok kiabálástól, de egy ideig nem szólalt meg. Dumbledore időközben pedig felkelt a földről, és leporolta magát.

\- Remélem... – suttogta Harry -, remélem Voldemort mindannyitokkal, végez.

A teremben az összes ember egyszerre szívta be a levegőt, hitetlenségükben.

\- Remélem, hogy kínok között fog végezni veletek – vigyorgott Harry, ahogy a szemüvege mögül ránézett a tagokra -, Cruciatus, kaszaboló-átok, bármi más, akármi, a gyilkos átok... Remélem sokáig fogtok szenvedni... Gyűlöllek titeket... gyűlöllek – hátrált az egyik falhoz, de nem tudta, hogy melyikhez -, azt akarom, hogy haljatok meg... – Kuncogta, ahogy leült a földre, ás átkarolta a kezeivel a lábait.

Ezek után ismét csend lett, de csak addig, ameddig újra meg nem hallották Harry szipogását. Viszont, ha akartak se tudtak volna megmozdulni a többiek, egyszerűen csak odafagytak a helyükre döbbenetükben.

\- Tűnés... – sziszegte Harry -, takarodjatok. Kifelé... azt mondtam KIFELÉ!

**XxX**

Harry most már sokkal nyugodtabban, egyedül üldögélt a gyengélkedő padlóján. Ugyanabban a pózban maradt, mint amikor a Főnix rendjének a tagjai kimentek, és azóta se tudta, hogy mennyi idő telt el. A torka kapart a kiabálástól, de nem kelt fel vízért. Az arca még mindig kissé nedves volt a rászáradt könnyektől, de nem törölte le. Csak ült a magányban, miközben a nap folyamatosan ment le.

Üresnek érezte magát.

Csak meredt maga elé, kilátástalanul, érdektelenül. Mindent végiggondolt. Nem volt oka itt maradni. Minek? A szülei halottak, Sirius is halott, és előbb utóbb ő maga is az lesz. Ha helyette csak bele nem őrül a bánatba és a reménytelenségbe. Így nem volt hajlandó élni. Nem _akart_ , így élni.

Harry feltápászkodott, bár nagy nehezen, és elindult.

Egy olyan helyen, ahol nincs az anyja? Az apja? Sirius? Malazár? És legfőképp... _nincs Tom?_ Egy olyan helyen ahol csak a háború van? Voldemort? A sok halál? A félelem? Az aggódás?

Könnyű volt eljutni a bájitalos szekrényhez. Madam Pomfrey óvatlan. Egy ilyen helyre kitenni bájitalokat.

Tudta. Valahonnét a lelke mélyéről tudta. Tudta, hogy egy élénkzöld bájitalt kell keresnie. Bár fogalma sem volt honnét. Aztán felcsendült egy hang a fülében. Ismerős volt. Hermione.

_Az Örökálom bájital, a varázsvilág egyik leghatékonyabb altató szere. Ezt a szert, egymagában ritkán használják, bár a soha kifejezés sokkal jobban illene hozzá. Mivel, ez a bájital, ha nagy dózisban – egy üvegecskével - kerül a szervezetbe, Örök álomra kárhoztatja az illetőt, aki lenyelte. Nem véletlenül nevezték el az ősi druidák „Örökálom" bájitalnak. Hatása szinte azonnali, amint a szer a véráramba jut, az agy felmondja a szolgálatot, és kikapcsol. A test nem szűnik meg létezni, továbbra is él, egészen addig, míg le nem épül. A test hiába létezik, az illető viszont már agyilag eltávozott. Létszükségleti feladatait nem tudja kielégíteni, nem tud enni, nem tud inni. A test folyamatosan fogyóban van, mint maga a Hold._

Megtalálta. Igen. Élénkzöld. A saját, smaragd zöld szeménél világosabb volt ez a szín.

_A csontokon lévő hús, szövet, izom, a sejt elvékonyodik. Az illető arca a folyamat következtében beesik, teste lefogy. Ez egészen addig tart, míg a szív meg nem szűnik dobogni. Ki ilyen szert ivott, menthetetlen. Ellenszere nincs, ennek a bájitalnak. S habár elkészíteni egyszerű, mint az egyszer egy, annál veszélyesebb. A bájitalt, ennek ellenére, rengeteg mindenre használják, kevesebb dózissal, bizonyos összetevők kivonásával._

Érezte a kezében, az üvegecske görbe alakját, majd kihúzta belőle a dugót. Figyelmen kívül hagyta a haláljelzés motívumot az üvegen.

_Egyes matrónák, inkább a rövid ideig tartó, Örökálom bájitalt kotyvasztják össze, mintsem a hosszabb ideig elkészítendő, kimondottan erre a célra kifejlesztett Altató bájitalt. Ugyanis, az Örökálomnak egyik legjobb tulajdonsága az, hogy belőle akár egy csepp, felhígítva félpohárnyi, felfőzött vízzel, pontosan olyan hatást kelt, mint az Altató bájital. Az ital csak lenyelve hatásos, de azok kik nyílt sebbel rendelkeznek testükön, tartózkodjanak az ilyen szer készítésétől._

Nem volt oka maradni. Miért is kellett volna?

_Álombeli létről feljegyzésünk nincs, mivel az álomjárók többé nem léptek élők földjére, soha. De feltételezhetjük, hogy az illető, aki e szerrel álomba került, ott olyan életet él, melyet mindig is akart._

Vett egy mély levegőt, felemelte a bájitalt, közel a szájához.

_A bájital jellegzetes színe, az: Élénkzöld. Szerencsére, eddig semmilyen más bájitalról nem tudunk, mely hasonló színben pompázna, így eléveszhetetlen._

Életében mindenki más hozott helyette döntéseket. Most az egyszer, Harry James Potter úgy érezte, van joga meghozni egy saját döntést.

Bűntudat nélkül.

Másnap pedig nem hallotta az érte való kiáltozásokat.

**XxX**

\- Harry... hé, Harry...

A hang, ismerős volt. És elég közelről is jött. De mielőtt kinyitotta volna a szemét, Harry érzett egy erős mellkast a sajátjának feszülni, benne a kalapáló szívvel, és hirtelen nem tudta, hogy vajon az övé ez a szív, vagy Riddle professzoré. Kezeket érzett még a derekán, és egy sziszegő sújt a vállán. Harry egy pillanatig azt sem tudta, hogy hol és kivel van.

Aztán eszébe jutott a séta, Tom, Nagini... majd Piton professzor, a szobor...

A zöld szemek a vörösökbe bámultak.

Riddle ajkai egészen közel voltak az övéihez, mire bágyadtan pislogott.

\- Minden rendben? Egy percre elbambultál...

A szemüveges fiú elmosolyodott, és megnyalta az ajkait. A vörös szem minden mozdulatát követte.

\- Tom... – Suttogta, mire kapott egy önelégült mosolyt.

Aztán a férfi újra az ajkaira hajolt.

**END**


End file.
